Longing out for love
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: It has been 10 years since Edward left, Victoria found me and changed me, the Quiluetes took me in, but my heart still belongs to Edward and it always will.
1. So far

It's been 10 years since Edward and his family left

It's been 10 years since Edward and his family left. I was shattered. I was in the forest for a day when Victoria found me. She said it would hurt Edward and I more if I was changed. So she changed me. The process was horrible. When I was changed, she was still there, she thought she could kill me but I killed her. My thirst, for some reason, was not bad, only a slight tingle. I found human blood to be repulsive. Jake and his pack found me wandering in the forest. I had told them what happened. To my surprise they didn't kill me, they excepted me onto there land and made me the first non- Quiluete to live on the rez. Plus they made me the first cold one Quiluete. Laurent came back about 5 years after I was changed and the wolves and I killed him. Jake imprinted on a girl named Amanda when he was on a school field trip. They have been married for about 3 years and they have twins on the way. Sam and Emily have one little boy named Billy, after Billy and he is 8. Billy is still around and so is Seth, Leah, Embry, Quill, Jared, Paul, and Sue. Charlie thinks I'm dead. The Quiluete told him they found my body in the forest and it was chewed and mauled by an animal. My funeral was the next day. Renee and Phil had a baby, she is 10 now. I live on the rez but I have to stay hidden when Charlie comes down to fish with Billy. Emily and I are like sisters. Leah and everyone are my brothers and sisters. I love the Quiluete. But I will always and forever love Edward. I am mad at him for leaving but my heart will always be his. I am a teacher in Tacoma, I teach high school history. The students love me. I am still alone, I have not mated. My power is that I can project my thoughts into others minds. I am always annoying Jake and Sam with this. We joke about each others smell. The wolves temperature has decreased seeing that I am a vampire they trust and they feel like they are not in danger. I am a vampire who runs with the wolves. I am looking for Edward, everyone understands that I still love him and I long for him. Emily thinks it would be good if I could find someone but I don't want someone, I want him.


	2. A scent in 10 years

**Disclaimer- Don't own characters but I do own the plot.**

It was a nice morning on the rez. I had to get ready for work. I got up from my bed and into the shower. I got out and dressed and walked down to Sam and Emily's. I smelled that they were awake. I knocked on the door. "It's open!' Emily yelled. I came in the house, I smelled bacon and eggs being cooked.

"Hey Em." I said once I got in the kitchen.

"Morning Bella." Emily said while she put Billy's food on the table. "How are ya?"

"Good, just stopping by on my way to work. Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He is in the shower and Billy's getting ready for school, oh sorry for being rude, you want something to eat?" Emily joked.

"Yea I'll take a moose on the rocks." I smiled.

"Eww, your disgusting." She laughed. Billy came out of his room.

"Morning mom." He said before he turned the corner into the kitchen. Then he saw me. "Morning Auntie Bella!" he cried as he ran to give me a hug. I hugged him back gently.

"Morning squirt." I said. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Good, I love the book you bought me, mom had to come in and take it away because I was up late reading it." Billy said while poking his tongue out at Emily she did the same to him. I had bought him a vampire and werewolf book. He loved it as much as Sam and Emily protested. He sat down at the table and started eating. "Auntie Bella, do you want some?" I laughed.

"No thanks squirt, I ate at my house." I really love Billy, he was just too adorable for his own good. "Well I better be getting to work, bye Em, bye squirt." I said while giving them both hugs.

"Auntie Bella, will you come over for dinner?" Billy pleaded. Aw man, I couldn't refuse it when he pleaded, great more coughing up food.

"Sure thing Bills." I said before I walked out the door. I ran back to my house at vampire speed and got in my Black Volvo. I loved speed. I sped out of my driveway and on my way to Tacoma. I turned the radio on and Claire De Lune came on by Debussy so I immediately turned it off. I pulled into the schools faculty parking and got my papers out. I scanned it over to see where my classroom was this new school year. _Room 249, why can't they just keep the rooms the same_. I thought. I got out of my car and walked in the school, the students all stared at me, I did look good maybe even better than Rosalie. I went in my new classroom. I was setting up when the bell rang. I had written _Miss. Black_ on the board. I took Jacob's last name so there wasn't many questions. My homeroom started pilling in. "Hello class, I am Miss. Black but you can call me Miss. B if you like. Now how was your summer?"

"Good." Some replied.

"This year, we will be learning…" I wrote the rest on the board. "I like to start off the year with some fun so tonight write me a thousand word paragraph on what you did this summer. You may go." I said as the bell rang. It continued like that all day. I finally had my 8th period class. My class started pilling in again. When suddenly I smelt a scent I haven't smelled in ten years. It was Edward Cullen.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Edward's POV a scent in 10 years

This is my very first Edward's POV

**This is my very first Edward's POV. I might not do his brain justice. Disclaimer- don't own twilight. This chapter is the day they find out that Bella is supposedly dead then it goes to where to last chapter left off.**

I was sitting in my room of our new house in Maine. We had just left Bella. It nearly killed me but it was for the best, now she can live a happy life and have beautiful babies. Us leaving was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

_Edward, you should come down here. Please.-Esme_ I sighed and got off the floor. I walked down stairs. Everyone's faces were sad, even Alice and Emmett. I scanned there minds.

_I hope he's going to be alright after this- Emmett_

_He's already so hurt, this will kill him- Jasper_

_I wish we never left- Rosalie. _Rosalie's thoughts shocked me but I kept scanning.

_I can't believe it, I just can't- Esme_

_I wish this would have never happened.-Alice. _"Alright! What's going on!" I yelled.

"Honey calm down." Esme said.

"No tell me what's going on." I demanded.

"Well." Esme started, and everyone's faces got sadder. "Carlisle went back to Forks to tell them that he would no longer be working there and he needed a few things from his office." Esme said. It sounded normal, he was on a plane right now and he called a while ago. What happened? "While he was in his office he overheard two other doctor's talking. They were saying something about Chief Swan's lost and then Carlisle came out and asked what was wrong with Charlie and they said that Sam Uley and Jacob Black found her in the forest, dead, mauled by an animal." Esme said the last part very quietly.

'What? No! She can't be dead!" I sunk to my knees. "Alice check! See if she's alive. Alice!" I pleaded.

"Edward, I already did, here look for yourself." I scanned her brain and I saw _a man and woman, Charlie and Renee, bent over a gravestone crying, the stone said Isabella Marie Swan Cullen _I sobbed when I saw Cullen written on there. I continued looking in Alice's mind. _1989-2007 _Then it changed to another vision. _Bella was lying on the forest ground, in pain and sorrow, she didn't move or blink. _Then it came to a vision of Alice trying to see Bella but it came up blank and black. I roared out of pain. Everyone covered there ears, it shattered all the windows in our new house.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How can my Bella be dead! I made the worst mistake of my existence by leaving her!" I yelled. Esme pulled me into a hug, dry sobbing as well. I pulled away from her and ran up to my room. I grabbed my picture of us in the meadow and dry sobbed for the rest of the day.

**10 years later.**

I haven't left my room, not to hunt, not to do anything, the others hunt for me. I only moved when my family moved. I was staring at the dark walls of my new room. We moved to Tacoma. Alice is making us go to school again but she listed us under different names. Why did I have to leave Bella? Why? It was the worst mistake I ever made. I tried going to The Volturi but my family stopped me.

_Edward get ready, we leave in 15 minutes 23 seconds-Alice_. I sighed an got off the floor, I pulled on a black shirt, black pants, and a black backpack and shoes. I headed down stairs.

"Black? Are you serious Edward?" Alice asked when she saw me.

"I don't know, I thought you could see the future." I sneered. _Sorry.- Alice._ We all piled into the M3. I didn't drive the Volvo anymore. We were going to Tacoma High School as Emmett McCarty

Rosalie McCarty

Jasper Whitlock

Alice Whitlock

And Edward Mason. Carlisle was working in Tacoma Hospital as Dr. Mason. Rosalie drove to school. We got out and headed to the office.

"Hello, I am Mrs. McCarty and these are my siblings, besides Emmett. We need our schedules please." Rosalie said to the lady in the office. They lady grabbed our schedules and handed them to her. She handed out our schedules I read mine.

_1__st__ period…..Math…….Mr.Bransing_

_2__nd__ period…Biology….Mrs. Lopez_

_3__rd__ period…Gym…..Mr. Catena_

_4__th__ period…Home Economics….Ms. Kip_

_5__th__ period….Lunch_

_6__th__ period….Language…Ms. Haidon_

_7__th__ period…Technology…Mr. Ross_

_8__th__ period…History….Miss. Black._

Here we go. I walked to 1st. I walked in the room, everyone was staring at me, there thoughts were worse.

_Man, Masson is hot!-Blonde girl named Frannie_

_He's going to get all the girls- Mike Newton clone, Kyle._

_Mmm I wonder if I can get him in bed with me.-Frannie. _After that I blocked out all thoughts. The teacher came in. "I see we have a new student, Mr. Mason? Would you like to introduced yourself.

"I am Edward Mason." I said. Mr. Bransing nodded. That class went by quickly as did the next three. I walked to lunch. My family had found a table by the back like in Forks. I sat down.

"Edward!" Frannie said walking up to me. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I snapped. She look taken aback.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Frannie said rapidly.

"No. Never." I said. I was being mean but I didn't care. She ran away crying. I still didn't care.

_Damn, Edward was being a bitch.-Emmett and Jasper in unison._

"I was not being a bitch thank you very much now I am leaving." I snapped.

"Edward, I am sorry come back." Emmett and Jasper said in unison. I shook my head and walked out into the rain. I walked up to my next class and sat on a wet bench. I was no longer tempted by human blood, neither was Jasper, because every time I saw a human, I thought of Bella, as did Jasper. The bell rang and I went into class. The teacher let me sit wherever so I sat in back. The class went by fast. I was first out of the room, I had my mind blocked still. Technology was alright. Time for history, great. I was walking to class very slowly. The tardy bell rung and I ran to class. I walked in the room and smelt a scent I haven't smelled in 10 years. It was Bella. Bella Black.


	4. Bonfire

I can't believe it

I can't believe it. Edward was here. He was in my classroom. I love him, but I also have a part of me that is furious at him for leaving. I need to get out of here. I need to think. "Class, I am not feeling good, I am going home and I will call a sub for you for the rest of the hour." I said as I went to the phone and called the principal. "Hello?" I asked. "I am not feeling well, I feel faint and I need a sub for my class" "yes thank you, mmhhm bye." "Ok class your sub will be here in 2 minutes so just copy what is on the board." I ordered. I felt Edward's eyes on me the whole time I moved around the class. I need to talk to Jake, to Emily to someone. The sub came in the door. Yes! Saved by the sub. I showed him where the lesson plans were and I raced out the door and to my Volvo. I got in and sped away. I can't believe he is back. I still love him but I also hate him. Oh god. I am so confused. I reached La Push in two hours. I parked my car then ran at vampire speed to Jake's house. I knocked on the door. Jacob answered it.

"Bells! Your home early." Jacob said while giving me a hug. "You smell different, another leech, them." He gasped.

"Yeah Jacob. They are back. And he's in my class!" I said while pacing.

"Did you talk to him?" He asked. I shook my head. "Do you know where they live?"

"I would suppose in Tacoma. I don't know what to do. I hate him and I love him. Jake Help!" I pleaded.

"Bella, you need to talk to him, ask why he left, I just want to see you happy again. Sure I also want to rip his head off for leaving in the first place but I still want you to be happy." Jake said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"thanks Jake!" I yelled while giving him a bone crushing hug.

"No problem Bella, but…I…can't…breathe." I pulled my arms away and we laughed. "So why did you come home early?"

"I didn't know what to do and I know Alice can't see me when I run with the wolves" I laughed. Jacob laughed too. "So how's Amanda?" I asked.

"She's good, getting big." He laughed.

"Hey! I heard that!" Amanda yelled from behind him. I laughed.

"Sorry honey." Jacob said. _Nice one Jacob _I thought to him.

_Shut up leech _he thought back

_Your fault pup._ I thought before I pulled out of his mind. I walked over and gave Amanda a hug.

"Only a few more weeks." She sighed.

"Yep then I get two new godchildren." I laughed. I had Billy as a god child already.

"Can you tell if they are boy or girl?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but I'm not telling." I snickered at her pout. "I'm gonna head over to Emily's." I said while walking away.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob called. I turned and looked at him. "There's a bonfire tonight, we'll be welcoming in Leah and John's son. Be there or you suck leach!" Jacob laughed before turning and going inside. Leah and John's son, Mitchell was being put into council tonight. He is 15. I ran over to the Uley's and knocked on the door. Emily answered.

"Hey Emily." I smiled.

"Hi Bella, come in." she smiled back. I came inside and sat on there loveseat. "Your home early. Why?" Emily asked while sitting down on the couch.

"Well I got a new student today." I smiled.

"Who is it?"

"It's him." I said. It still hurt to say his name.

"Oh really." Emily smiled.

"Yes and I came home to think and to talk to Jacob or you."

"Bella, you still love him."

"I know but a part of me also hates him and I don't want to get hurt again."

"That's what a relationship is about, trust. Sure as much as I want to rip his head off I want to see you happy. And Bells, he made you happy." I laughed. "What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"You said the same thing Jake did about wanting to rip his head off" I laughed again so did Emily. "I think I'll talk to him tomorrow." I said after I calmed down.

"That's good Bella, I want to see you happy, you have done so much for us, you deserve to be happy. You're the first vampire Quiluete and you've helped all of us so much around here and financially." Emily said as she pulled me into a hug. Billy came stomping in the door muttering 'I hate that kid, I hate him.'

"Hey Bills, what's wrong?" I asked as he took off his backpack. He relaxed when he saw me. I patted the spot next to me on the loveseat. He came over and sat down.

"That stupid George kid keeps saying he's going to beat me up if I don't give him a dollar." Billy said while leaning into my side. I had a jacket on that day. Phew.

"Well tell him if he says that again, he'll have to deal with me." I said while patting his hair.

"Thank you Auntie Bella!" Billy said while pulling me into a hug.

"Go do your homework." Emily said. Billy pouted and reluctantly got up and grabbed his backpack and went to his room. "Good kid."

"Hey Emily, you going to the bonfire tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah Sam and I will be there once we get Billy to sleep." Emily said.

"How is old Sammy Boy?" I joked.

"He's good."

"You still trying for another baby?"

"Yup."

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

"Well I can change that."

"How?"

"Well the other day when I was walking by, I heard four heart beats instead of the normal three, so Emily, your pregnant."

"I am! OMG I got to call SAM!" She screamed as she ran to the phone. I laughed. After 5 minutes she came back into the room. "He's so excited!"

"I bet. Hey Emily, can I take Billy to the mall? After he's done with his homework?" I asked.

"Yes sure Bella, but nothing over 20 dollars, or else." She held up her fist. I laughed.

"Hey Billy?" I called up the stairs.

"What?"

"Want to go to the mall with me when your done?"

"YES!"

"Ok then squirt hurry up." I laughed. 10 minutes later Billy came down the stairs. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded fiercely. "Ok lets go." I said. I stopped in the kitchen and placed Emily's birthday gift on the table, it was in an envelope. Then I hurried Billy out the door. I got in the front and he got in the back. "Hold on Bills." I said once we pulled out of the drive way. He closed his mouth. I pulled out my cell phone while I was driving towards Port Angles. I called Emily. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Emily."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes I just am calling to let you know that your early birthday present is on the table, Don't freak, I didn't spend over a hundred like you wanted.

"I'll look right now." She said. I heard her footsteps go over to the table, reading the note I left. It said.

_Happy Early Birthday Emily,_

_Don't worry, I didn't spend over a hundred, but I got you, Sam, and Billy a two week vacation to Mexico. I paid for hotel, travel, and tickets, Enjoy yourselves._

_Adios,_

_Bella._

I heard a scream. "Bella! No Way!" Emily screamed. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Cause I love you Emily." I laughed.

'Love ya too Bella, I'm calling Sam again, bye." I heard the dial tone. I laughed.

"Auntie Bella?" Billy asked.

"Yes Billy?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the mall in Port Angles then I am taking you to Peter Pipers. How does that sound?"

"PETER PIPERS! YAY! Thank you so much Auntie Bella! I love you!"

"I love you too Bills."

"Auntie Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's your new student?"

"Oh it's a guy I used to know, he's retaking high school."

"What's his name?"

"Edward." I winced.

"Momma said something to Daddy last night about how she wishes you had this Edward guy back in your life." I winced. "Did Edward hurt you?"

"Yes, but.." I started but Billy cut me off.

"Did you date him?"

"Yes"

"And he hurt you."

"Yes but"

"Auntie Bella, do you love him?"

"Yes I do."

"You would forgive him?"

"Maybe."

"Would you marry him?"

"Maybe."

"If you did marry him, would you still be my friend and hang out with me?"

"Of coarse what makes you think I wouldn't?" I would always be there for him.

"Well when Uncle Jacob married Aunt Amanda he stopped hanging out with me and I miss him." Billy said.

"Oh don't worry, Bills, I will always hang out with you, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're my little man."

"I love you Auntie Bella"

"I love you too Billy, and don't worry, I'll have a talk with Uncle Jacob."

"Thank you."

"Welcome now come on lets go inside." I said once we pulled into the mall.

"Wait Auntie Bella, I have one more question."

"Ok what is it?"

"Will you still date Edward if I don't like him?"

"Nope, I only date men you like."

"Okay, I need to see if he's good enough for you."

"Ok my little man let's go." I got out and so did he. I locked the Volvo and walked into the mall with Billy holding my hand. "What store do you want to go in, your momma said I can get you something under 20 bucks." I asked.

"That store." Billy said while pointing towards a mythical creature store. Oh man. We walked in the store. "I wanna look at vampire things!" Billy exclaimed. We walked over to the vampire stuff. In the end he picked a vampire figurine. I tried talking him out of it. But he is stubborn. I bought it. How would I explain this to Sam? "I don't like the way that guy is staring at you." Billy whispered while pointing to a scrawny man.

"Neither do I." The guy came up to us.

"Hey Babe, wanna a ride, I only charge 25 cents." The scrawny man said.

"Eww no way perv." I spat.

"Come on." He said while grabbing my butt.

"GET AWAY FROM MY AUNTIE AND STOP TOUCHING HER BUTT!!" Billy yelled and then Billy kicked the man in the groin. We ran out of the mall.

"Thanks Billy." I said while giving him a hug. "you're my little hero."

"I hate guys like that, they don't deserve you." Billy said.

" I know it." I muttered.

"Auntie Bella, can you carry me?" Billy asked.

"Sure Bills." I said while I bent down and picked him up. "Boy, your heavy." I laughed.

"That's what momma says. Are we still going to Peter Piper?"

"Yep. It's right in a walking distance." I pointed to the restaurant. I walked in, set him down and ordered one cheese pizza with mushrooms, his favorite.

"Auntie Bella! Come play." Billy yelled from across the play place. I laughed and grabbed him and pulled him into the ball pit with me. We rolled around and played till our pizza came. I grabbed him and we sat down and ate. I picked up a slice and ate it. It's disgusting. "Thank you Auntie Bella" Billy said as he finished his 5th slice. I was on my 2nd.

"no problem Billy, no lets get you home." I said while getting up. He grabbed my hand and we went out to the car. He fell asleep in the back. I sped up and reached La Push in no time. I heard Sam open the door.

"Bella!" he exclaimed which woke Billy up.

"Hi Sam." I said as I opened the back door to get Billy, who was now, wide awake.

"Daddy!" Billy exclaimed when he saw Sam. "Look what Auntie Bella bought me!" He yelled while holding the vampire statue in Sam's face. A frown was on Sam's face. I projected into his thoughts.

_Tried to talk him out of it, but the kids stubborn. I laughed in his head_

_It's fine Bella. I heard Cullen was at your school. I am glad your going to talk to him. You deserve to be happy after all the things you've done for La Push._

_Thanks Sam. I need to use your bathroom _I thought while rubbing my stomach then I pulled out of his thoughts and ran to the bathroom. I coughed up the pizza. Yuck. I flushed the toilet. I came out and Sam and Billy were inside.

"Time for bed." Emily said.

"Can Auntie Bella tuck me in?"

"Sure, but ask her."

"I'll tuck ya in little man." I picked him up and carried him to his room. I pulled back the covers and he jumped in bed. "Night Billy, I love you." I said while kissing his forehead.

"Night Auntie Bella, love you too." Then he fell asleep. I snuck out in the hallway and half way down the stairs and ran at vampire speed to the kitchen. I scared Emily and Sam.

"Sorry guys."

"Stupid vampire speed." Emily said while walking over to do the dishes. I beat her to them and washed and dried them in a minute. "Really stupid vampire speed." She chuckled.

"So let's get going to the bonfire." Sam said. "First, I got to go get Billy Sr and push him down there. See ya two there." He said then he kissed Emily's cheek and was out the door. Emily and I walked down to the little clearing and sat on a log. I saw Jacob and Amanda coming down and stood up. I walked over to greet them but instead I smacked Jacob upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head while Amanda laugher then went to sit by Emily.

"For getting married and forgetting about Billy Jr." I hissed.

"What?"

"He thinks that you don't like him anymore cause your married. Spend more time with him." I said.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine. He's like a son to me as will be your son and daughter. Dammit! I wasn't suppose to say that." I slapped my forehead.

"A boy and girl. Cool thanks Bella, I won't tell Manda."

"Thanks." We walked down to the others. I sat between Quill and Embry.

"Hey vampire girl!" Embry called.

"Hey wolf boy." I joked.

"Settle down kids." Billy Sr spoke. We shut up. "We are here to welcome Mitchell into the council of the Quiluete pack. We have a new part of the legend tonight though." Billy started. Then he told the story of how the Quileutes were a happy people, who were attacked by the cold ones, and how the first Spirit Warriors saved them. He told the story of Taha Ahi and his third wife and her sacrifice. He told the story of the cold ones with different colored eyes who negotiated a treaty with Ephraim Black and the Tribe.

All of this I had heard before. But then he started the new part of the legend.

"After the cold ones with the golden colored eyes left again, one of there kind appeared but this cold one had red eyes, the one's we knew to fear, she came seeking revenge and hatred and she had made a fatal mistake. She created the one who would destroy her. And so came to be a second cold one, she was different from all the others before. She is the one the legends promised, and may have forgotten. A cold one whose blood is Quiluete, she is as much wolf as she is cold one, her love for the Quileutes overwhelmed everything else. Some call her vampire girl, some call her daughter, some call her sister and some call her friend. But I am proud to say that I call her Bella, my daughter." Billy said with love and sincerity. I was so happy I could burst. I ran over and gave Billy a hug.

"Thank you Billy, I love you."

"I love you too Bella." He chuckled. I went back to my spot between Embry and Quill. They both were smiling at me, as was every one else. Except Mitchell.

"So you mean to tell me that Aunt Bella is a vampire?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes." Billy said.

"And Uncle Jacob, Quill, Embry, Seth, Jared, Paul and my MOM are wolves?"

"Yes."

"Can I see you morph? And can I see Aunt Bella do something vampiry?"

"Sure, Leah will you morph?" Leah nodded. She stood up, putting her extra clothes aside and morphed. Mitchell's eyes nearly came out of his head. Leah grabbed her clothes and ran into the forest and came back in a sports bra and shorts.

"Bella, please do something vampiry as Mitchell put it." Billy laughed.

"May I?" I asked Quill and Embry. They nodded. I picked each of them up in one hand. Mitchell fell off his log. I laughed and dumped Quill and Embry on the ground.

"Hey!" They said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"Wait! Bella do you drink blood?" Mitchell asked.

"Only animal, I find human blood repulsive."

"How old are you?"

"Physically 18, Technically 28."

"Do you have a power?"

"I can project thoughts into you mind and you can think back to me when I do so, I can create a link of multiple people thinking to one another."

"Show me."

_Hi Mitchell. _I thought.

_Aunt Bella?" _I nodded and pulled out of his head. The others were going in depth about things. The bone fire was put out and everyone left except Billy and I.

"The legend meant a lot to me." I said while I pushed Billy at human pace to his house.

"It is all true Bella, you are a daughter to me, and a sister and friend to everyone on La Push." He said as I opened the door to his house I pushed him in and said goodnight. Then I went home. Tomorrow I would talk to Edward after ten years.


	5. Cried real tears

**Edward's POV. Disclaimer- No own Twilight for me.**

Bella was here. Bella is a vampire. Bella has the last name Black? I tried reading her mind but I came up blank. "Class, I am not feeling good, I am going home and I will call a sub for you for the rest of the hour." she said as she went to the phone and called the principal. "Hello?" she asked. "I am not feeling well, I feel faint and I need a sub for my class" "yes thank you, mmhhm bye. Ok class your sub will be here in 2 minutes so just copy what is on the board." She ordered. I kept my eyes on her the whole time. She must have sensed it because she was tense. The sub came in the door and she raced out. Bella was stunningly beautiful. The sub lectured on about World War 2. The bell finally rung and I was out of class fast. I ran at human pace to M3. Everyone else showed up within 3 minutes.

"Bella is alive." I said.

"What!" Alice asked. _I didn't see her. Well one I wasn't looking-Alice_

'Bella is alive?" Jasper asked. I nodded. _I can't believe it. Bella. I still feel regret about her birthday, I am the cause of the pain we gave her-Jasper._

"How?" Rosalie asked. _Oh my god. Thank you. I am so glad that she's not dead, I love her like a sister and leaving was really hard on me.-Rosalie._ I would ask her about that later.

"I don't know how but she goes by Isabella Black." I said sadly. Did she married Jacob Black?

"We have to find her." Emmett _Maybe she'll forgive us.-Emmett_

"No use, I can't see her, I think she's will the wolves." Alice said as we piled into the M3.

"I am not sure but we have to tell Esme the news." Emmett said. Rose sped off for the house and we got there in record time. 1 minute 54 seconds.

"Esme! Carlisle!" I yelled. They ran out of the door of our new ivory colored house.

"What is it Edward?" They asked in unison. _I hope he didn't kill anyone.-Esme._

"I didn't kill anyone but I saw Bella! She's alive. She is a teacher." I said at vampire speed.

"Bella's alive?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. _Edward is so excited but I wouldn't get my hopes up there is still the chance that she hates us.-Carlisle. _I nodded again, calming down.

"Bella! Alive! My daughter!" Esme yelled. _I shouldn't be this happy, she could hate us. She could have a coven.-Esme._

"She goes by the name Isabella Black." Alice said. _I still can't see her! Dammit!-Alice_

"Wasn't it Jacob Black who found her?" Esme asked. _What if she's with him? A werewolf for god's sake.-Esme._

"Yes." I nodded. I hope she takes me back. Wait. What am I thinking? She could never take me back but I'll die trying. By now we were all in the house. I was in my room, laying on the floor. What if she hates me? What if she has a coven? Does she drink animal blood? Wait, stupid question, her eyes were topaz. Does she still love me? Can she forgive me? What has she done in the past ten years? Who changed her? Where has she lived? Does she have a mate?

"EDWARD! YOUR EMOTIONS ARE KILLING ME! STOP IT!" Jasper yelled from his room. I calmed myself. I decided to listen in on the family's minds.

_I can't believe that Bella is alive. I hope she'll accept us back in her lives. What class does she teach? We all need to transfer to it I'll call the school now. They'll say yes.-Alice. _"She teaches history. 8th hour is my class!" I yelled downstairs. I continued to listen.

_Bella probably looks gorgeous. She was gorgeous as a human but now she's probably more gorgeous than me. I don't care if she is I just want her back, she made everything so alive around here.- Rosalie. _Yet another one of Rosalie's thoughts shock me.

_I hope Bella takes us back then I can have my partner in crime back! I miss the little klutz. Though now she probably isn't clumsy-Emmett_

_Even though Bella forgave me for trying to kill her I still feel Edward's decision was because of my actions. If I could have controlled myself maybe, just maybe she would be in our lives-Jasper._ "Jasper, it is not your fault, it was my decision not yours stop blaming yourself." I said knowing that he could hear it.

_Bella my precious daughter, I just hope she'll forgive us- Esme._

_I wonder what her power is. Alice could not see her so is she with the wolves or is that her power?- Carlisle._ I got up and ran downstairs to my Volvo. This would be the first time will have driven it in 10 years.

_Wow Edward's driving the Volvo.-Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice thought in unison._ I revved the engine and sped out of the drive way. I was driving to Forks. To relive some memories. I pulled into town. I drove to Charlie's, he was there and looking slightly ill. I read his thoughts.

_I wish Bella was alive to take care of me. I think I may have cancer or some heart disease Flashback. In a funeral home. Charlie, Jacob, Sam, and Quill carried the casket into the funeral home. They set it on a podium and Charlie opened the lid. Inside there was a body that was mauled, torn, and cut everywhere. You could not recognize the face but it did have brown hair, and a widow's peak. It showed Renee, Phil, the wolves and Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, and Mrs. Cope at the funeral._ I pulled out of his memory and drove home. It hurt to much to see that. The inside of my car still smelled like her. I stopped breathing. It hurt again to much to smell her. I made it back to my house and without a word ran up to my room, grabbed the picture of us and sat in my corner and cried my heart out. They say vampires can't really cry but right then I swear I must have.

**What did you think?**


	6. Nothing to live for

**Disclaimer- Don't own twilight.**

Today I would talk to Edward for the first time in ten years. I sighed and got up from my computer and went to take a shower. I showered and got dressed and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I decided to go see Jacob before I left for work. I drove down to his house and by the sound of things he was awake. He probably smelled me coming because he opened the door and stepped out before I had time to knock.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob called as I climbed out of my Volvo. He ran over to hug me.

"Hey Jake," I said when he put me down.

"So did you like the new part of the legend, Vampire girl?" he joked.

"Yea it was really nice and I appreciate it." I said.

"So you gonna talk to the bloodsuckers today?"

"Yeah, I am gonna try but if I don't succeed keep your cell on."

"Ok Bells, I will."

"Oh just letting you know I bought insurance for your family, including the twins."

"What! Why!" Jake exclaimed.

"You need it, I also bought some for the Uley's and your dad."

"How much money do you have woman?" Jake said exasperated.

"I have about 15 million. Why?"

"Ok, how the hell did you get that much money?"

"Jobs, plus I have won the lottery a few times and Vegas." I laughed.

"Wow Bells."

"I know, if you need anything let me know. I have to get to work. Bye Jake." I said and I kissed him on the cheek and jumped in my car.

"Hey, talk to me when I get home from work!" Jake yelled as I sped out of the driveway. _I will._ I thought to him. He laughed. I drove to Tacoma. I got to school with an hour and 23 minutes till the bell rang. I walked to my classroom. I decided to check my attendance list for 8th hour.

_Betten Kyle_

_Betten, Joseph_

_Cef, Andrew_

_Gilia, Stephanie_

_James, Lucas_

_Madden, Colt_

_Masen, Edward._

_McCarty, Rosalie _Must be Alice's doing

_McCarty, Emmett_

_Jr Newton Michael. _Wow Mike Jr. Gosh.

_Stanley Jessie _Coincidence right? I thought.

_Whitlock, Alice_

_Whitlock, Jasper._

I got four new students in the class. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. The late bell rung and I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Good Morning Class." I said when my full class was in the room.

"Good morning." I heard from a boy in the back.

"I will pass roll around and if you're here put a check mark by your name." I told my class. They nodded. "Hand in your homework at the front of the class." They got in there backpacks and got there homework our. "We are going to start learning about Ancient times. So we will learn about Greeks, Egyptians, Romans, Anglo Saxons and many others." It continued like that for the rest of the hour. The second, and third hour passed smoothly. Fourth hour a kid thought that he could outsmart me, but he didn't and he got detention for calling me a sluty teacher. Lunch came and went. Then next thing I knew it was 8th hour. The class came in and 5 students came in late. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and him. They sat in the front desks, everyone except him. He sat in the back like yesterday. I just now took in his appearance. His hair was more messier than usual, he had dark purple bruises under his eyes and his eyes were black as was all his clothing. "Good afternoon class. I will call roll." " Kyle Betten?"

"Here.

"Joseph Betten?"

"Here."

"Andrew Cef?"

"Here but call me Drew." I nodded.

"Stephanie Gilia?"

"What? Oh here." She said while pulling out here ear phones.

"Lucas James?"

"Here"

"Colt Madden?"

"Here."

"E-E-Edward Masen." I stuttered.

"Present."

"Rosalie McCarty?"

"Present."

"Emmett McCarty?"

"Right here." Emmett said while raising a hand.

"Michael Newton Junior?"

"Here." He said in a voice that sounded just like Mike's.

"Jessie Stanley?"

"Here." She said in a voice like Jessica's.

"Alice Whitlock."

"Present." She smiled.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Present." He said.

"Alright class, now that we have roll done, how was the sub yesterday?"

"Sure as hell boring." I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

"Boring." Mike Jr said.

"Alright then, today we will be learning about Ancient Egyptians." Everyone but the Cullen's groaned. "Don't be like that; you'll do it if I have to force you." I laughed a musical laugh. I taught the same thing I did as in all the periods. "And the spiritual part of the dead person was believed to have a number of aspects, including the ba, the akh, the ka and the 'shadow'. Of these, the ba was depicted as a human-headed bird, in which form the spirit could travel around and beyond the tomb, able to sit before the grave, taking its repose in the 'cool sweet breeze'" I finished. Alice's dainty hand went up. "Alice?"

"So the would pretty much take the pharaoh to heaven?" Alice asked.

"Yes basically. Any other questions." I asked. Emmett's big hand went up. "Yes Emmett?"

"So even if the pharaoh did very horrible deed, lets say killing people, if he also did good things he would still go to heaven if they prepared him right also?" Emmett asked.

"Well I'm not 100 percent sure but I believe that everyone, not matter who or what you are has a soul. That answer your question." Emmett nodded. The bell rang. "Ok you're dismissed." I said and I turned back to my desk to get my things to leave. I felt 5 pairs of eyes on me.

"How have you been Bella?" I heard Alice ask after everyone else left besides them.

"Alright, what's it to you?" I said in a kind of snappy tone. The hate side had ten years to grow, I needed to calm myself. Yeah I am pretty mad.

"What's it to me? I care about you that's why it's important." Alice said.

"Oh yeah you really care about me, that's why you all just left." I snapped. I don't think I was ready for this. The hate was getting bigger. I had so much pain I just wanted to release on them and let them feel how much they hurt me. There's still the love side but right now the hate side is in control.

"Bella we left to help you and keep you safe."

"You sure did a good job at that." I said pointing at my vampire body.

"Who did this to you?" Alice asked.

"Oh you mean who ended my life and caused me so much pain, that would be your brother." I said while pointing to Edward who winced. "Or do you mean who gave me immortality, the thing that I wanted most, that would be a red headed vampire friend of mine."

"Victoria." Edward seethed.

"Don't bother pretty boy, I killed her and Laurent." I snapped.

"Do you have a family?" Emmett asked.

"I guess you can call them that." I snapped again and Emmett cowered behind Rosalie. I guess my eyes are black.

"I can't see you in my visions, most of the time. Are you with the dogs?" Alice asked. Bad move, she insulted my family.

"Don't call my family that!" I yelled. Alice and the others winced. "Now if you excuse me, I am going home to my family, don't follow, the treaty is still there. See you in class tomorrow." I said before I ran out the door. They don't know how to listen because they followed me to my car. I was faster than Edward, and stronger than Emmett, and more beautiful than Rosalie. I jumped in my Volvo and sped off campus, but not before I flipped them off. They all had there mouths hanging open when I sped off. I got my phone out and called Jake. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jake it's me, don't you look at your caller id?" I said.

"Oh hey Bella, yea I look sometimes."

" I tried talking I really did."

"What happened? Did you kill one of them?"

"No but my hate grew and grew and I lost it when they insulted you. They called you dogs. No one is aloud to call you guys that but me." I dry sobbed.

"Bells, it will be okay, just give them a chance. I just want you to be happy." Jake said. "When will you be here?"

"In about 10 minutes, I am going around 230 mph." I laughed.

"Hey Bella, slow down." Jake laughed also.

"Nope, I'm a speed demon, we should have a street race sometime." I suggested.

" Good idea, too bad I would probably get killed." Jacob laughed. "Hey I see you coming, WOAH! SLOW DOWN! ALL YOU ARE IS A BLUR!" Jacob exclaimed into the phone. I reached the end of his driveway and did a 360 spin then I hopped out of the car, leaving a cloud of dust behind me. I crashed into Jacob, giving his a hug. "Hello to you too Bella." Jake chuckled while giving me a hug.

"What the hell is that cloud of dust?" Sam yelled coming out of his house. I ran and gave him a hug. He couldn't see me because of the cloud so he was unprepared and I knocked us to the ground. "Bella? Did you do that?" Sam asked. I nodded and got up and helped him up. I dusted him off at vampire speed. "Thanks Bells."

"So how are you?" I asked.

"Other than shocked from the ground I'm good." Sam laughed as we walked back to Jacob's house. "How did you make that dust cloud?" Sam asked.

"Well I tried talking to them and I let my anger get the best of me when they called my family dogs, only I'm aloud to do that, and I came speeding home at 233 miles per hour." I said sheepishly.

"233, miles per hour!" Sam yelled. "Bella you could have gotten yourself killed." Sam scolded.

"Sam, I can't die remember?" I laughed. Sam was like the protective older brother and Jacob the one you get in trouble with.

"Oh right I forgot." Sam smiled. We were at Jacob's house. Jake was on the ground laughing at Sam's face when I knocked us over. Sam kicked dirt in his face and laughed.

"Ok boys, break it up." Amanda appeared in the doorway. Sam and Jacob pouted. I laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to go see Billy and Emily." I said before running to the Uley's house. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Emily yelled. I walked in, they were in the kitchen, I walked in the kitchen and saw Emily treating Billy. He had a black eye and his lip was busted and bleeding. My thirst did not kick in. I hate human blood still, especially werewolf. I ran over to them. "Oh my gosh Billy what happened?" I asked. Emily looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I thought to her. _He's like a son to me. I'll kill the bastard who did this to my godchild. We need to get him to the hospital first, his lip looks like it might need stitches. Go tell Sam._ Emily nodded and ran over to Jacob's to tell Sam. I picked Billy up off the counter and carried him at a human pace over to my car. I saw Sam, Emily, and Jacob running towards us. "Billy, it's going to be alright, can you hear me?" I asked while wiping away his tears. He nodded. My cold fingers probably felt good on his lip go I placed the there.

"What happened?" Sam and Jacob asked in unison.

"I don't know, I can't get him to talk, it probably hurts to speak with his lip busted." I said. Jacob pointed to Sam, himself, and me then to my brain. I connected us.

_Yes?_

_Your not affected by the blood?-Jacob_

_No, I find human blood repulsive, specially werewolf._

_Good.-Sam_

_I need to take him to the hospital in Forks. He needs to get his lip fixed. _

_Ok-Sam and Jacob_ I pulled out of there thoughts and I put Billy in the back seat. Emily climbed in back and had his head on her lap and buckled up. Sam got up front with me. I reached in the glove box and pulled out motion sickness pills. I handed one to Emily and one to Sam.

"Thanks." They said in unison. I sped off at 200 mph. Sam held on to his seat for dear life. I had my hands clenched on the steering wheel so hard I thought it would break in two.

"He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he's the closes thing I have to a son, as will be Jacob's kids." I said.

"You might break your steering wheel." Sam chuckled.

"Or I might break the person's neck of who did this to Billy." I said.

"Not if I do first." Sam chuckled.

"Hey Sam, I think I'm picking up another power." I said.

"What power?"

"Well I've been getting little shocks of electricity every now and then when I'm hunting. Maybe morphing?" I guessed.

"Maybe, we can test later tonight."

"Ok. Were here." I said as we pulled up to the hospital. I jumped out and rounded the corner to Emily's side before Sam could even get out. I helped her out then I carried Sam inside. "Hello, my godchild needs to see a doctor imdeatly." I said sweetly to the lady behind the desk. She was dazed for a moment but pulled out of it when she saw Billy.

"You'll need the parents to fill out paperwork then we will process it to the doctor. It will take about 2 hours at the least." The lady said.

"Two hours! HELL NO! GET MY GODCHILD A DOCTOR NOW!" I yelled, Sam and Emily put there hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry but that's how long it will take."

"Dammit." I muttered. "Come on Sam and Em let go." I walked out with Billy. Sam and Emily right behind me.

"Bella? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To find Doctor Carlisle Masen." I said.

"But they live in Tacoma? That's a two hour drive." Emily said.

"Driving with me remember? It will only take 30 minutes for me to get there and I'll go in the school and get there address." I said.

"Dr. Fang." Sam muttered.

"Well it's better than a two hour wait for your son." I said as we sped off on our way to Tacoma. I was driving at 250 mph so it only took 15 minutes to get to the school. "Stay here, I'll get the address." I said and then I ran in the school office. "Hello, I need Emmett McCarty's address. Would you have it?" I asked the man in the office.

"Were not suppose to give out information but your hot so okay." He handed my a piece of paper with the address.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the door. I skimmed the paper. _1892 North Cypress Lane. _The man also wrote down his number. "1892 North Cypress Lane," I told Sam and Emily as I was speeding down the road. I pulled up in front of an ivory colored house, it was bigger than the old house if Forks. I jumped out, grabbed Billy and ran to the door. Emily and Sam right behind me. Sam was tense, he didn't like the idea but it was better than a 2 hour freaking wait. I was tense also, being here when I am mad at them. I knocked on the door. Carlisle answered with a shocked look on his face. Well it's not everyday that you see a werewolf, a vampire and a human at your door. "Hello Dr. Masen, I need you to help my godchild." I said as I pointed to Billy.

"Yes, alright bring him inside. It's good to see you Bella, Sam, Emily." Carlisle greeted us. I stepped inside of the ivory colored home. It had white walls on the inside, the couches were white leather and so was the loveseat and rocking chair. There was pictures on the wall but I was to busy paying attention to Billy to notice. I followed Carlisle to the living room. "Set him down right here." Carlisle said pointing to the coffee table. I gently laid Billy down on the table.

"Auntie Bella?" Billy asked in pain.

"I'm right here Billy, so is your mom and dad." I said while kneeling next to him and grabbing his warm hand in my cold hand.

"It hurts." Billy whispered.

"I know, we got a great doctor to help you though so just relax and sleep." I said while rubbing soothing circles on his hand.

"He has some cuts from twigs in the ground, a black eye and he'll need 4 stitches for his lip." Carlisle said once he was done checking him over. "Esme!" Carlisle called. Esme came down the stairs at vampire speed. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me holding Billy's hand. She snapped out of it.

"Yes Carlisle?" Esme said sweetly.

"Can you get me my stitches kit please?" Esme nodded and ran up the stairs and was back in a minute. She handed it to Carlisle.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked Emily and Sam.

"No thank you though." Emily said while she came over and kneeled by me, laying her head on my shoulder. She sighed. I kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be all right." I murmured.

"I know, I think it was that kid George that Billy was talking about yesterday." Emily said.

"Probably and he's going to have hell to pay when I get to him." I muttered. I didn't notice till now that all the Cullen's, minus Edward, were standing around us. Carlisle finished up and gave Sam some pain medication.

"He should take one every 4 to 6 hours, to ease the pain on his lip." Carlisle said. I got up and walked over to Carlisle and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, even though I am mad, I still owe you for this." I said then I let go of him before he could say anything and walked back to Billy. I gently picked him up and walked out the door. Sam and Emily right behind me. I slid Billy in the back with Emily. I jumped in the drivers seat while Sam in the passengers. I turned my car around without looking back at the Cullen's who were all standing in the driveway. I drove about 230 mph. The car ride was silent besides Billy's soft moaning. I pulled into La Push around 6:00 pm. I carried Billy up to his room and covered him up and trotted back downstairs. Sam met me in the kitchen and gave me a big hug. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For caring about us and everyone so much, your heart may not beat but it's the biggest heart I know." Sam said. I hugged him back then went and gave Emily a hug also.

"Tomorrow I will call in a sub and deal with George, plus I need more time before I can talk to the Cullen's again. " I am going home, see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door. I ran home, took a shower and got in my bed and laid there and thought. Sam and Jacob are right. I am not happy. I may look like it but on the inside I'm not. If I can't go back to the Cullen's I will not have a real reason to be here anymore. I am here but I feel empty. I things do not work out. I will ask Sam and Jacob to kill me.

**What did you think? The reason Bella will ask them to kill her is because she is not happy, she has that hole inside of her, she is still in pain. If she doesn't forgive the Cullens she thinks she has nothing else to live for.**


	7. All of Eternity

**Don't own Twilight. EPOV**

It was time to get ready for hell's school. I dressed in all black. I glanced in the mirror on my way downstairs. My hair was messier than usual and I had dark purple bruises under my black eyes. I went down stairs. _Today we will all be in Miss. Black's 8__th__ hour history class.-Alice_. Everyone hopped in the M3 again. The ride was silent. I didn't bother reading there minds. I already knew what everyone was thinking about. I walked to my first period. I sat down in the back again. Nothing really happened so I never listened anymore. I went through the next 3 classes as a zombie. I walked to lunch. I sat down with my family and put my head on the table.

"Something wrong Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing, I am fine."

"Whatever you say." I got up from the table and walked to my sixth hour class. A blonde girl came up to me.

"Hi I am Jamie." The girl said.

"Edward."

"Well Edward I was wondering…."

"No." I said before she finished, I knew she was asking me out.

"Oh ok then." The girl bounded off. I walked into 6th hour. Nothing new. 7th nothing. It was time for 8th hour. My family and I waited till the late bell rang to go in. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice sat up front. I sat in back like I did the day before.

."Good afternoon class. I will call roll." She asked in her musical voice.

"Kyle Betten?"

"Here." A scrawny boy in the middle said.

"Joseph Betten?"

"Here." A fat boy from the middle said. _Food Food food. - Joseph. _

"Andrew Cef?"

"Here but call me Drew." A skinny boy a few desks to the left of me said.

"Stephanie Gilia?"

"What? Oh here." Well she's ditzy I thought.

"Lucas James?"

"Here" _Man our teachers a babe!-Lucas _I felt a growl in my chest but I stifled it.

"Colt Madden?"

"Here."

"E-E-Edward Masen." She stuttered.

"Present." I said.

"Rosalie McCarty?"

"Present."

"Emmett McCarty?"

"Right here." Emmett said while raising a hand. _Please forgive us please!- Emmett_

"Michael Newton Junior?" What the hell? I looked at Mike Jr. Vermin, just like his dad.

"Here." He said in a voice that sounded just like Mike's. _I wonder if she's related to Isabella Swan who was killed ten years ago- Mike Jr._

"Jessie Stanley?" Again what the hell?

"Here." She said in a voice like Jessica's. _Hmm, Mason looks cute, maybe I can make him jealous by dating Mike Jr- Jessie_

"Alice Whitlock."

"Present." Alice smiled.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Present." Jasper said.

"Alright class, now that we have roll done, how was the sub yesterday?" She asked in a song like voice.

"Sure as hell boring." I muttered under my breath. Apparently she caught that because she glared at me.

"Boring." Mike Jr said.

"Alright then, today we will be learning about Ancient Egyptians." Everyone but my family groaned. "Don't be like that; you'll do it if I have to force you." She laughed a musical laugh.

"And the spiritual part of the dead person was believed to have a number of aspects, including the ba, the akh, the ka and the 'shadow'. Of these, the ba was depicted as a human-headed bird, in which form the spirit could travel around and beyond the tomb, able to sit before the grave, taking its repose in the 'cool sweet breeze'" She finished. Alice's dainty hand went up. "Alice?" She called.

"So they would pretty much take the pharaoh to heaven?" Alice asked.

"Yes basically. Any other questions." Isabella Black asked. Emmett's big hand went up. "Yes Emmett?"

"So even if the pharaoh did very horrible deed, lets say killing people, if he also did good things he would still go to heaven if they prepared him right also?" Emmett asked.

"Well I'm not 100 percent sure but I believe that everyone, not matter who or what you are has a soul. That answer your question." Emmett nodded. The bell rang. "Ok you're dismissed." She said and then turned back to her desk to get her things to leave. We were all watching her.

"How have you been Bella?" I heard Alice ask after everyone else left besides us.

"Alright, what's it to you?" Bella snapped.

"What's it to me? I care about you that's why it's important." Alice said.

"Oh yeah you really care about me, that's why you all just left." She snapped again.

"Bella we left to help you and keep you safe." Alice said.

"You sure did a good job at that." She said while pointing at her vampire body.

"Who did this to you?" Alice asked.

"Oh you mean who ended my life and caused me so much pain, that would be your brother." She pointed at me and I winced." Or do you mean who gave me immortality, the thing that I wanted most, that would be a red headed vampire friend of mine."

"Victoria." I seethed

"Don't bother pretty boy, I killed her and Laurent." She snapped and I winced at the nickname.

"Do you have a family?" Emmett asked.

"I guess you can call them that." She sneered and Emmett cowered behind Rosalie. Her eyes are pitch black.

"I can't see you in my visions, most of the time. Are you with the dogs?" Alice asked.

"Don't call my family that!" Bella yelled. Alice and the others winced. "Now if you excuse me, I am going home to my family, don't follow, the treaty is still there. See you in class tomorrow." She hissed before she ran out the door. We all followed her to her car. She had a black Volvo. Bella was probably faster than me, stronger than Emmett, and she is more beautiful than Rosalie. She sped off and when she turned she flipped us off.

"That was the most pain, and hurt I have ever felt coming off someone." Jasper said while rubbing his chest. _We really hurt her badly- Jasper._

"Show me, make me feel it." Emmett said. _I want to see how bad she is hurt-Emmett_

"Me too." Alice and Rosalie said._ It can't be that bad can it?-Rosalie and Alice_

"I am only giving you a fraction, remember how I showed you Edward's pain and only a fraction of it?" Jasper asked. They nodded. "Well Bella's fraction and whole pain is 20 times worse than Edward's." We all winced. "Brace yourselves." Jasper warned. He let out a fraction of her pain and all three of the fell to the ground with there hands on there hearts. _Holy Hell! That is worse than becoming a vampire-Emmett_

_That poor girl, we tortured her soul.-Rosalie_

_I feel so sorry for Bella or Isabella as she tells us to call her-Alice. _After they had recovered we got in the M3 and drove home. Esme was upstairs and Carlisle downstairs. "Hi kids." Carlisle said once we stepped in the doorway. _What's wrong? You all look like you just went through the transformation, again.-Carlisle._ "What's wrong?"

"Jasper gave us a fraction of Bella's pain." Alice said while rubbing her chest again. Carlisle nodded.

"Jasper, let me feel it." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded and let him feel a fraction of it. He fell to the ground holding his head in his hands. "Make it stop!" Carlisle yelled. Jasper stopped it and Carlisle was on the ground with his knees brought to his chest rocking back and forth. Esme ran down the stairs to Carlisle.

"What happened?" Esme asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I let him feel a fraction of Bella's pain." Jasper explained. Esme nodded and helped Carlisle up in a few minutes he was back to normal. I ran upstairs to my room and sat in my corner. I heard a car coming and fast. I smelled werewolf, human and freesia, with werewolf and human blood. I knew Bella was here because I saw it in Sam's mind. His son, Billy was hurt. I heard knocked on the door. Carlisle apparently answered it that's what I saw through his mind.

"Hello Dr. Masen, I need you to help my godchild." Bella's honey voice said to Carlisle..

"Yes, alright bring him inside. It's good to see you Bella, Sam, Emily." Carlisle greeted them." Set him down right here." Carlisle said.

"Auntie Bella?" The kid Billy asked in a pained voice.

"I'm right here Billy, so is your mom and dad." Bella said while kneeling next to him and grabbing his warm hand in her cold hand. I saw that through Carlisle's mind.

"It hurts." Billy whispered. _I hope Auntie Bella kills George for doing this to me-Billy_

"I know, we got a great doctor to help you though so just relax and sleep." Bella's musical voice said.

"He has some cuts from twigs in the ground, a black eye and he'll need 4 stitches for his lip." Carlisle informed. "Esme!" I heard Carlisle call. Esme ran came down the stairs at vampire speed. _Picture or sight- Bella holding Billy's hand while rubbing circles on the back of his hand, her face concerned-Esme._

"Yes Carlisle?" Esme said sweetly. _I hope the kid's alright. Bella looks amazing, so much like a mother-Esme_

"Can you get me my stitches kit please?" Esme nodded and ran up the stairs and was back in a minute. She handed it to Carlisle.

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked Emily and Sam.

"No thank you though." Emily said. _Picture- Emily walks over to Bella and lays her head on her shoulder, Bella kisses Emily's forehead.- Sam._

"It's going to be all right." I heard Bella murmur.

"I know, I think it was that kid George that Billy was talking about yesterday." Emily said. _I hope Bella kills him-Emily_

"Probably and he's going to have hell to pay when I get to him." Bella muttered. _Picture_-_Everyone standing around Bella and Billy and Emily-Alice_

"He should take one every 4 to 6 hours, to ease the pain on his lip." Carlisle said. _Picture- Bella got up and gave Carlisle a hug and said "Thank you, even though I am mad, I still owe you for this." then she let go of him before he could say anything and walked back to Billy. She gently picked him up and walked out the door.-Sam._ They left. I saw her car speeding away from Emmett's mind. My parents and siblings came back in the house.

_Isabella is beautiful, I hope she will forgive us- Carlisle_

_I wish we never would have left, the pain she has will always be there, just concealed- Jasper_

_I wonder why she went with the wolves- Rosalie_

_I know she will forgive us.-Alice_

_That's my little sis! Going to kick some 8 year old's butt. Hah- Emmett_

_I love her, Edward, you have to get her back- Esme_. I did have to get here back and I would spend all of eternity doing so.

**What do you think?**


	8. What I want

**Dont own Twilight**

I got up out of my bed, I usually lay there until I go into the thing closest to sleep. I took a shower and got dressed in shorts and green tank top. I ran over to the Uley's to check on Billy. I didn't bother knocking; I just kind of barged in. Emily jumped when I put my hand on her bare shoulder. I laughed. "Is Billy up?"

"Yes, he's in his room, getting ready for school." Emily said.

"Emily, I am sorry, I don't mean to be intruding on your sons life." I apologized.

"Oh Bella, it's not that, it's just morning sickness. Now I know how you feel when you have to cough up food." Emily laughed before giving me a hug. "Your not intruding Bella, I love you and so does Sam and Billy. I think Billy might have a crush on you also." Emily whispered before she pulled away. I laughed.

"Great, an 8 year old with a 28 year old." I laughed, so did Emily. "I'm gonna go check up on him, and stay in school with him, then follow George home with Billy and explain to his parents." I said before running at vampire speed up the stairs. I bumped into Sam on the way and it sounded like boulders colliding. I rammed us into the wall. I jumped up before Billy came out and saw but before I walked in Billy's room I heard Sam mutter 'Stupid vampire and her stupid vampire strength and stupid vampire speed' "I love you too Sam." I chuckled and walked into Billy's jungle themed room. "Morning Billy." I said. He jumped. I laughed again.

"Morning Auntie Bella." Billy said as he grabbed his backpack.

"You ready for my to whoop George's butt?" I asked.

"I've been ready." Billy laughed.

"Come on squirt, I am going to school with you today, then we are going to follow George home and talk to his parents." I said.

"Cool! He gets in double trouble. But how will you be at my school?" Billy asked.

"I will tell them that I am the only one who can give you your medicine." I explained as we walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Eggs and bacon were set out on the table. Billy licked his chops and sat down to eat.

"Want some Auntie Bella?" Billy asked while holding out a piece of bacon.

"Sure squirt." I said taking the small strip of bacon and shoving it in my mouth. I grimaced but it came out as a 'Mmm' Emily raised her eyebrows at me. I entered her thoughts.

_To keep up the human façade for a few years._

_Ah I see._

_Yeah, Sam said Billy will probably join the council around 15 or 16._

_Yep, they grow so fast. Hey Bella do you know what I'm having?_

_A werewolf or human?_

_Oh shut up you know what I mean. _

_Maybe I do, maybe I don't_

_Stupid vampire, your stubborn as a mule_

_Love ya too Em. _I pulled out of her thoughts. "Ready to go?" I asked Billy. He nodded.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Billy called as we walked out the door. I jumped in the front seat of my Volvo. Billy go in shot gun. "So Auntie Bella, are you going to beat George up?" Billy asked.

"No, I can't. I'll get sent to jail, but we will get him in trouble." I laughed evilly.

"That's good." Billy said. I pulled up to the school. I got out and grabbed Billy's hand and walked with him to his classroom.

"Hello, Mrs. White, I am Billy's caretaker and god mother. I have to stay with him all day or else." I told the teacher, while Billy went to sit at his desk.

"Fine, okay, pull up a chair and sit with him at his desk." Mrs. White said. I pulled up a chair and sat at Billy's desk.

"Which one is George?" I whispered to Billy.

"The one with the orange hair and green eyes with the blue shirt and black jeans." Billy whispered back. Oh good. George is looking at us. I sent him death glares. He cowered back in his seat. The rest of the school day was uneventful, Billy and I stalked George at lunch and he got really scared. It was the end of the day and Billy and I got in my Volvo and followed George as he walked home. George went inside a blue house. I jumped out, grabbing Billy as I ran at a seemingly human pace to the door. I knocked three fast knocks. A woman about 35 answered the door. She had red hair and green eyes. She was George's mom.

"How may I help you two?" She asked in a baby like voice.

"You see, my godchild Billy, was beaten up by your son yesterday." I said while waving a hand down to Billy.

"My son did what! George get your ass in here right now!" The lady yelled. George appeared at the door. "Apologize to Billy right now!" She yelled.

"Sorry Billy." George said while avoiding my glare.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, George will be grounded for a month and no phone, no tv, no anything." The lady said before she closed the door. Billy and I walked back to the Volvo got inside and busted out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Billy asked when he stopped laughing.

"Yep now lets get you home to your mom and dad." I said while speeding off. I pulled up at the Uley's and Emily came rushing out to see us.

"So how did it go?" Emily asked. Billy explained to her and she laughed. We went inside.

"I have to talk to Sam and Jacob." I said while getting up. "Sam." I called up the stairs. Sam came running down.

"Yeah Bella?" Sam asked.

"I need to talk to you and Jake, together." I said.

"Ok let's go." Sam said while grabbing his coat. We walked down to Jake's house. He answered the door before I could knock.

"Hey Bells, Hey Sam. What up?" Jake asked while he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"I need to ask a favor of you or Sam." I said.

"Sure anything Bella." Jacob said.

"Yeah anything." Sam said. I hope they don't change there answer after they here what I want.

"If things don't go well with the Cullen's, I will not have any more reason to be here, I will try talking to them but if it only makes the pain worse, I need one thing from you guys." I paused. They nodded. "If it doesn't work, I want you guys to kill me." I said softly.

WHAT!" They yelled in unison.

"No way Bella, anything but that." Jacob said.

"He's right Bella, do you just want to leave behind everyone you love here on the rez. Think about Billy Jr. He looks up to you, he loves you. Will you just be able to walk out of his life?" Sam asked. Damn. He had a good point.

"I guess not, but if I talk to him and it just makes the pain worse, than I will have a pathetic existence." I whispered.

"No you won't Bella. You have us, your family. Don't leave all this behind. I am almost 100 percent certain that Edward needs you back in his life." Jacob said. "Just try again.

"Yes please Bella try again."

"If I try and it hurts worse, will you put an end to my existence?" I asked.

"Bella if that is what you truly want then yes I will." Jacob said. "But it will kill me." He whispered almost to softly for me to hear. But I did.

"Thank you." I said giving them both huge hugs.

"Your welcome Bella, now why don't you show me your shape morphing power." Sam said. I nodded. I was thinking a brown werewolf when I suddenly became one. Sam and Jacob both fell down. I morphed back. I can keep my clothes but they can't. Ha! They were finally able to stand up.

"That's amazing Bella, now you can really run with the wolves." Jacob laughed.

"Yes Bella it truly is." Sam said. "You should hunt, your eyes are black." Sam said.

"Ok, hey Jake want to come with?" I asked. "We can run around like dogs." I laughed while Sam walked back to his house. Jake nodded then he morphed. I morphed also. We ran though the woods. I morphed back, so did he. Good thing he brought shorts. Jake always got a kick out of me hunting grizzlies. I found one. I jumped on it's back and easily broke it's neck. I drank it dry. I dug a big hole for it and dumped it in there. We were back on the rez in a few minutes. I went to my house after saying goodnight to Jake. I went into the closes thing I can get to sleep.

**What do you think so far?**


	9. Filler for Edward

EPOV of chapter 8

**EPOV of chapter 8**

It was another day of going to hell. I dressed in all black and went downstairs. _Bella, will not be at school today.-Alice. _She's not going to be there. I'm not going. I just go to see Bella. "I'm not going to school today Alice." I said. _Fine whatever.-Alice. _All of my family left but Esme.

"Edward, how are you going to get her back?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't know how but I am." I said.

"You really made a mistake."

"I know."

"You should fix it." Esme said

"I know." I said. The rest of the day I spent in my room, thinking of ways to get her back.

**Sorry it's so short, kind of a filler for Edward.**


	10. Opened my eyes

I sighed and got out of bed

I sighed and got out of bed. I took a shower and dressed. I drove down to Sam's. I got out and knocked on the door. "Open!" Emily called. I went inside and to the kitchen.

"Hi Emily." I said.

"Hello Bella, so Sam told me you asked them to kill you."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Well, I have had a pain in my heart for 10 years. I don't want to go on with it. I don't want to outlive my parents. And when everyone on La Push dies, I don't want to start over."

"Bella, how could you say that. What about Billy Jr? What am I suppose to tell him, 'Sorry but Auntie Bella went off and died?'. Bella you have family and if they come back in your life, then you will have more family."

"He doesn't love me." I whispered.

"Maybe he does, you need to talk to him and see."

"Jacob already said that if I was hurt worse he would end my existence."

"Do you know how much that would hurt us all?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try talking to one of them, but not him, my hate has grown to much to talk to him yet. I have to get to work, I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye Em." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Bye Bella, please listen to what I had to say." And with that I walked out the door and jumped into my car and sped off towards Tacoma. I pulled in the parking lot and parked then went to my class. I set up and first hour came. It was the same as usual. Every class was boring. Then it came time for 8th hour. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and he came in. They sat in the same seats as yesterday.

"Afternoon class." I greeted them. I taught my lesson and the bell rang. "You are free to go." I dismissed them. Everyone of the Cullen's stayed. "What do you want this time?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan, why are you like that?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan died many years ago on the day your family left. The day your brother hurt me The day your brother said he didn't want me and left me to be killed!." I yelled. They all looked shocked.

"Bella, we didn't know what Edward said." Alice said.

"Don't call me Bella. Only my friends and family can call me Bella. You call me Miss. Black." I seethed. I saw Emmett cower behind Rosalie.

"Fine Miss. Black, we still love you." Alice said. And with that I ran out of the door to my Volvo. I need to talk to someone other than Emily or Jacob. Yes I know who. I sped all the way to Tacoma library. I got on a computer and searched. Dr. Carlisle Masen. Tacoma hospital was listed and so was his number. I pulled out my phone and called the number. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" A lady's voice asked.

"Is this Esme?"

"Yes and is this Isabella?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to you in person?"

"Sure Isabella, where do you want to meet?"

"Tacoma Library, I am already there. I'll be waiting outside. Bye." I hung up. I went outside and sat on a bench. 5 minutes later a black Mercedes pulled up and Esme got out. She came and sat down next to me.

"Hello Isabella." Esme greeted me.

"Hello Esme." I said calmly. "I'm sure Alice told you my story so you know all that. I guess the reason I wanted to speak to you was because you've always been like a mother to me."

"Oh Bella." Esme said. "You can always speak to me."

"No, I don't think I can. This is sort of a one-time thing. I am living on La Push. I plan to have the wolves kill me. I made a deal that if I could talk to him, and the pain just got worse then Jacob will put an end to my pathetic existence.

"Why do you want them to kill you?"

"Well, I have had a pain in my heart for 10 years. I don't want to go on with it. I don't want to outlive my parents. And when everyone on La Push dies, I don't want to start over." I repeated the same thing I said to Emily this morning. Esme looked down at her hands. "Sorry to drag you down here for nothing." I stood to leave.

"Bella, it was not for nothing, I came because I wanted to see you, I missed you." Esme said while grabbing my hand. I sat back down.

"Esme, I have way too much respect for you to treat you as rudely as I did the rest of your family. I hope your family and you have and will be happy."

"We haven't been." She said.

"I am sorry to hear that." I stood to leave again. Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, may I please tell you my side of what happened?" Esme asked.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt but if I walk away don't try and stop me." I sighed and sat back down.

It's a deal, but please remember, I have waited ten years to say this, so I hope you will at least indulge me." She took a big breath.

"After the incident at your birthday party, I knew things were going to change.

He decided that after what had happened to you in Phoenix and at your party, that you were in danger whenever you were around us and wanted us to move. Our family has never had a bigger fight like we did on those days. We had all done things to make us move in the past, except for him, and we all owed him. Alice was positive that he would never leave, she didn't think you would believe him. He told you lies in the forest, but when you believed him we were shocked. On an hourly basis we asked Alice to look but she couldn't She was too upset. Everyone was."

"He went to hunt for Victoria, obviously he didn't catch her. We all considered moving back to Forks but we had promised him we wouldn't. No one was happy, but he was convinced he was protecting you, he was obviously very wrong."

"When we heard you died we were devastated. Edward went to Italy to provoke the Volturi, the royal vampire rulers so they would kill him, he would have succeeded but Alice and Emmett got to him in time. He never planned to live after you died. None of us knew that. He was going to follow your life and when it ended he hoped he was wrong, and he could join you in heaven. Bella, he believes he is damned to hell for what he is, and the only way to save himself and save you from the same fate was for him to leave, he wasn't strong enough to keep from changing you if you were around. He doesn't hunt, all he does is sit in his room and cry, we have to hunt for him, we finally convinced him to go to school. He said that you were his teacher and you were Alice. He still loves you Bella." Esme finished.

"Thank you Esme, but I don't know if I love him like I did back then." I stood up to leave. Esme didn't try to stop me.

"Is there anything I can do?" Esme asked.

"No, there is not." I climbed in my Volvo and sped off, not looking back once. I pulled my phone out and called Jacob. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Bella?" Jake asked.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I talked to Esme. She told me there half of the story and that he left to protect me."

"And?"

"I don't know Jake! I don't know if I love him the same way as back then." I said while I hit the steering wheel, making a dent.

"Bella, please just try talking to him. We all just want you to happy, you need him Bella. You love him."

"A piece of me will always love Edward. But that doesn't mean I could ever forgive him"

"Just please try, just try Bella."

"I was willing to die for him and his family. I was willing to leave everyone, Charlie, Renee, my friends, you. Everyone… for him. Jake how to expect me to forgive him?"

"Bella, he left because he thought he was protecting you, his family are vampires, it was dangerous, try talking to him, maybe it will make it better."

"Alright Jake, I'll try talking to him tomorrow." I hung up. I will quit my job. I don't like being cornered by them. I pulled into La Push and parked my car outside of Emily's. She was outside before I could knock and on her way to my car. "Where you going Em?" I laughed.

"We are going for a drive, a slow drive." She said while getting in the passengers side. I ran back and hopped in the driver's side. I went the speed limit. "Bella, he still loves you."

"If you loved someone wouldn't you at least visit them?" I asked.

"Bella have you ever been to your grave?" Only in my life would that not sound like a stupid question. "He sends flowers every week. Freesia and Roses. They made him stop sending them every day because Charlie complained. Sam told me this last night."

"He blames himself for my death, big whoop…"

"They always say, 'I'll love you forever, Edward," she continued.

"He has more money than he knows what to do with…"

"He thought you were dead." She paused. "Bella, answer me this, what if he had come back before Victoria got to you, what if he realized his mistake, would you have taken him back?"

"I don't know, how could I know, that was 10 years ago…"

"What does your heart say?" She said.

"It says maybe… But shouldn't there be a time limit, I mean, 10 years! It's not like he came to find me, I bumped into them."

"Maybe it was fate. Listen to me Bella, I am the happiest woman in the world. I have the most incredible husband, a beautiful son, a baby on the way and a best friend who is truly a myth. But I wouldn't have had any of this if the Cullen's had come here when they did. If they had stayed away much longer Sam would not be a wolf, and more importantly he never would have imprinted on me. He probably would have married Leah." Emily said while making a face.

"Who knows where I would be? And look at me Bella; look at my face and my hand. Sam made a mistake and left me scarred forever. But I forgave him because he never meant to hurt me. Do you think I love looking like this? Especially with you to compare to? I am proud of my scars, but it was an accident that they are here. If you asked me if I could have my skin back with none of this, but told me I would lose Sam, what would I choose, I would scar the rest of my body before I would allow that to happen."

"It's not the same Emily, Sam didn't know what he was doing… He phased and…"

"Edward didn't know either, he thought he was protecting you…" she retorted. "He was wrong, but he did it for the right reasons." I looked out the window.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore, what if I go to him and…"

"From what you have told me about what his family has said, he clearly does."

"I don't know if I can forgive him…" I said in my defense.

"Can you forgive yourself if you don't try?"

"Well I guess not." I said.

"So you will talk to him?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I am quitting my job though." I said.

"Why?"

"I don't like being ganged up on in the class by them." I admitted.

"Ok then."

"Thank you so much Emily, you made me open my eyes and see." I said while giving her a gentle hug.

"Your welcome Bella, we just want you to be happy." Emily said. I pulled back in her driveway and she got out. I waved and reached for my cell phone to call Jake. He picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey how's trix?" I asked.

"I prefer Coco Puffs but hey."

"Very funny Jake." I said.

"So.."

"I talked to Emily and I am going to talk to him tomorrow."

"What about work?"

"I am quitting."

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Don't feel sorry for me feel sorry for your wife."

"My wife? Why?"

"Because you stink! Ha!" I laughed.

"Very clever Bella, but I got to go to the Mrs. Bye." He hung up. I drove towards my house and went inside and flopped on my bed. Thinking about what Billy said. Billy has to approve of Edward. I would talk to Edward tomorrow.


	11. Back together

Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight. EPOV**

I was sitting in my room again. It was lonely. _Miss. Black quit her job.-Alice. _Bella quit? Well no more reason for me to go to school. "I'm staying home again." I said knowing that everyone in the house could hear me. I sighed and crawled to my corner, I grabbed the picture of us in the meadow and held it to my chest. I remember the first time in the meadow. It was all just so right. I sighed again and closed my eyes. Waiting for death to find me.

**Bella POV**

Today I would really talk to Edward. I called the school this morning and told them that I quit. I got out of my bed and hopped into the shower. For once, the hot water didn't relax me. I got out and pulled on a blood red tank top with a image of a wolf, then I pulled on some Levi jeans and sneakers. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and ran out the door to Emily's. I knocked 5 fast times on the door. Emily opened with bed hair and a groggy look on her face. "What?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Delivery." I said, masking my voice into Jacobs.

"Go away Jacob." Emily grunted. I laughed. She opened her eyes and was shocked. "I thought you were Jacob." Emily laughed.

"Nope, just decided to see if I could pull it off." I laughed.

"So, are you still going to talk to him?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I was on my way but I dropped by to see you." I said.

"No more stalling, go now." Emily ordered before she shut the door. I laughed and ran back to my house and got the Volvo and drove towards The Cullen's house. I pulled up and smelled that only Esme and Edward were home. I knocked on the door and Esme answered.

"Bella, this is a nice surprise." Esme said sweetly.

"Sorry for being rude the other day." I apologized.

"No need, come in." Esme guided me inside.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Yes, but be careful of what you may see." Esme said. I walked up the stairs and to the room I smelled him in. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'Come in'. I gently pushed the door open and walked in the room, closing the door behind me. The room was all black, the only light was a lamp in the corner, and Edward was sitting in the corner, cradling a picture of us in the meadow. I sat down 8 feet away from him.

"Hello Edward." I said in a monotone voice. He looked up, his eyes pitch black. "When was the last time you hunted?" I asked.

"A month ago." Edward whispered.

"That's not healthy Edward." I scolded, man I've been hanging around Emily for too long.

"So, how did Victoria get you?" Edward asked in a quiet voice.

"I was in the woods behind Charlie's house. In a comatose pretty much. The day after you ended my life." I said with no emotion.

"Bella, how could you believe the outrageous lies I told you?"

"What lies? You don't want me or love me."

"Bella, I lied when I said I didn't love you. It was the hardest thing for me to do. Ever." Edward whispered. "I have and will always love you."

"Why wouldn't you change me then? If you really loved me and could have me for forever. Why?. I was willing to die for you, leave everyone I knew behind, my parents, my friends and yet I wasn't good enough for you?"

"I wanted you to be happy, I didn't want you to miss out on all the joys of life because of me. I was terrified you would look back a few years later in regret a decision that couldn't be changed…"

"Edward, what don't you understand? I wanted this. I wanted to be with you forever; I might lose all that but think about what we could have gained." I whispered.

"I will always love you Bella." Edward said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Why did you say you didn't love me then?" I said, pain filling my voice.

"Because it was the only way to convince you, I knew you were stubborn and I had to cut in clean or else you wouldn't have given up."

"I didn't. I went searching in the woods for you, when Victoria found me."

"Bella, do you still love me?" Edward whispered, hurt and hope in his voice.

"Yes Edward, I will always love you but I don't know if I can trust you not to leave again." I sighed.

"Bella, I swear to you that I will never leave you again." Edward said with sincerity and love. "I've missed you." Edward sighed. I wanted to feel his granite arms wrapped around me so bad.

"I've missed you too." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever." Edward promised. I stood up and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet. I pulled him out of the dark room and downstairs where Esme was humming quietly to herself. I started pulling him towards my Volvo. "Where are we going?" Edward asked.

"To hunt, then to meet my godson." I said as I got in the drivers seat and sped out the driveway at 40 then I hit 100 on the road.

"What is his name?" Edward asked.

"Billy Uley. Sam and Emily's first. They're expecting." I said.

"What about the treaty?" Edward asked.

"I'll handle it." I answered. I pulled up at the border line and I got out. "Stay." I said. I ran to Sam and Emily's. I opened the door and found Emily in the kitchen. "Em, do you think I could borrow Billy for the afternoon?" I asked.

"Sure. Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he's in my car. Billy has to approve of any man I date." I said.

"Oh. Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"The old Cullen house."

"Alright."

"Bye Emily, thanks. Be here around 4 to get Billy." I said as I kissed her cheek and walked out the door. I was walking back to the car when I saw Jake, right beside the line. "Hey Jake." I said as I hugged him. Edward didn't like that much.

"Hey Bella. What's the leech doing here?" Jake asked.

"I talked to him." I said.

"Oh how did it go?" Jake's voice was now calmer.

"Good, I think we are back together. We're going hunting. Want to come?" I asked.

"Sure Bells." Jake said. We walked to the car and Edward was still. Jake got in back. I sped off to the woods.

"Hello Jacob." Edward said calmly.

"Hello Edward." Jacob also said calmly. Jacob rolled down the window. I laughed.

"How are you?" Edward tried to make small talk.

"Good, I imprinted 3 years ago and have twins on the way." Jacob smiled. Wow. They were actually getting along.

"That's great. Did Bella tell you we are back together?" Edward asked.

"Yea and congratulations Eddie boy, but if you hurt her, the pack and I will kill you." Jacob said. I laughed at the nickname. Edward didn't seem to mind it that much.

"I will Jakey poo." Edward joked.

"Alright two can play that game Snookie wookie." Jake laughed.

"Whatever you say honey bunny." Edward laughed his musical laugh. It filled my heart with joy.

"You two are getting along but the names are freaking me out." I said.

"Don't worry Bells, the leech and I are just messing." Jake said.

"Yes don't worry Bella." Edward said. "Jacob, why did you come with us?"

"Bella invited me, plus I get a laugh at Bella taking down a grizzly three times her size." Jake laughed.

"So Bella, what's your favorite?" Edward smiled that crooked smile.

"I prefer bobcat but I don't get it much so I stick to grizzly." I smiled a real smile for once in what felt to be forever.

"Mmm, Bobcat, tasty." Jake licked his chops. That I had to laugh at.

"Would you like some Jake?" Edward laughed.

"No, I'll stick to meat Ed." Jake laughed. We pulled up to a stop in the forest. I got out and smelled deer. I climbed a tree. Watching the grazing deer. I pounced and snapped it spine. I bit it's neck and blood flowed down my throat. The warm, sensual, flowing blood gliding down my throat eased the slight tingle. Edward had about two finished and was on his third. I dug a hole and buried the deer. I smelled mountain lion in the distance and ran to catch it for Edward. I climbed another tree and pounced, paralyzing the lion. I ran it back to Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Thanks." Edward said as he finished.

"No problem, let's go." I said while heading back to the car.

"That's disgusting." Jake shuddered as I wiped blood of my face. I laughed.

"To you it is but to me it's delicious." I smiled. I drove back to the borderline and Jacob hopped out.

"Bye Bells." He said walking back across the line.

"Wait here Edward." I said then I ran to Emily's to pick up Billy. I hope he approves.


	12. Surprise Apperance

**Don't Own Twilight**

_BPOV_

"_Wait here Edward." I said then I ran to Emily's to pick up Billy. I hope he approves._

I knocked on the Uley's house door. Emily answered. "Hello Bella, here for Billy?" Emily asked. I nodded. She lead me inside. "Billy! Auntie Bella is here!" She called up the stairs. I stood right next to the stairs. Billy came running down and tripped on the last step. My arms flew out and I caught him.

"Way to make an entrance Billy." I laughed as I set him back on his feet

"Hi Auntie Bella, what are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Well, I am going to take you to meet a friend of mine." I said. "Come on, let's go." I said while picking Billy up bridal style. "Bye Emily!" I called before I opened the door.

"Auntie Bella, your strong but turn the air condition down in your car, your freezing." Billy laughed.

"Yup, I'll do so." I laughed while walking to the treaty, we are about 5 yards away from it. Edward's eyes were full of admiration and love.

"What's your friends name?" Billy asked.

"Edward." I answered.

"Is it the same Edward you told me about?" Billy asked.

"Yes, he forgave me, and you have to approve if I can date him or not." I laughed.

"Ok." Billy squealed. I reached the car and put Billy in the backseat then got in the drivers seat. "Hello Edward." Billy said from the backseat.

"Hello, you must be Billy. Nice to meet you." Edward said politely.

"Where are we going Auntie Bella." Billy asked. Edward smiled when he called me Auntie Bella.

"To Edward's old house." I said.

"Cool! Where is it Edward?" Billy asked.

"It's on the outside of Forks, in the forest." Edward said smoothly.

"Oh cool." Billy leaned back in his seat. "Auntie Bella can you put on Radio Disney?" Billy asked.

"Sure Bills." I turned the radio on Radio Disney and Bare Necessities came on and Billy and I started singing.

'Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life

Wherever I wander, wherever I roam  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me  
When you look under the rocks and plants  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities  
Forget about your worries and your strife  
I mean the bare necessities  
That's why a bear can rest at ease  
With just the bare necessities of life

Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear  
And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware  
Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw  
When you pick a pear  
Try to use the claw  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw  
Have I given you a clue ?

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!

So just try and relax, yeah cool it  
Fall apart in my backyard  
'Cause let me tell you something little britches  
If you act like that bee acts, uh uh  
You're working too hard

And don't spend your time lookin' around  
For something you want that can't be found  
When you find out you can live without it  
And go along not thinking' about it  
I'll tell you something true

The bare necessities of life will come to you' We finished. Edward looked amazed at my voice. "Auntie Bella your voice is so pretty." Billy said. "Don't you think so Edward?"

"Yes, her voice is lovely." Edward smiled. We pulled up in the long driveway and Billy hopped out. I got out and so did Edward. I walked up to the house and took out a key. Edward raised his eyebrows, I shrugged. I led Billy inside, Edward following behind. Billy sat on one of the white couches.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked Billy.

"Sure."

"Ok, Be right back, you and Edward talk." I said as I walked in the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and found some fruit roll ups. I'm glad I restocked this place last time I was here. I listened in on there conversation.

"Why did you leave me Auntie?" Billy asked.

"I left because I thought I was protecting her." Edward said sadly.

"Do you love my auntie?" Billy asked again.

"Yes, very much."

"Do you like games?" Billy asked.

"Yes I do. Do you like games?" Edward asked.

"Like them? I love them." I could almost see the big grin on Billy's face.

"What's your favorite?" Edward asked.

"Monopoly. You?" Billy asked.

"That's my favorite too." Edward said.

"I have one question for you." Billy said calmly.

"Ask away."

"Would you ever grab my Auntie's butt?" Billy said with a anger in his voice.

"Never." Edward promised.

"I like you then." Billy said. I took that moment to make my appearance. I walked in the room. I handed Billy his snack. "Thanks Auntie Bella."

"Welcome. So you two getting along?" I asked.

"Very much, I really like Edward. I approve." Billy smiled.

"Thanks Billy, I like you too." Edward smiled back.

"Well, I should get you back to your mom Bills." I said.

"Let's go." Billy sighed. We walked back out to the Volvo. I locked the house door then got in and sped towards La Push. I stopped at the boundaries line.

"We got to walk from here Billy." I said, getting out and grabbing him.

"Ok, but can I have a piggy back ride?" Billy asked. I nodded and bent down. He hopped on my back and I ran at human pace to his house. I didn't bother knocking so I walked in. I dropped Billy on the couch.

"Em? Sam? Ya home?" I called.

"No but we are little Isabella." An eerie voice called. Just then three dark cloaks appeared in front of me. The Volturi.

**Cliffhanger! Do you hate me?**


	13. Volturi

BPOV

BPOV

_The Volturi._

"What do you want?" I snapped, crouching in front of Billy.

"Now, now, Isabella, that's no way to treat guests." One of the cloaked figures said.

"Tell me where Sam and Emily are." I demanded.

"Right here." The same cloaked figure drew out a pasty white hand and directed it to a short cloaked figure that had Sam and Emily in its hands.

"Release them Aro." I seethed. Billy was grabbing on to my waist for dear life.

"Ah, finally you figured out Isabella." Aro chuckled a sickly disturbing chuckle.

"Like I said. Release them." I demanded.

"Now, now Isabella, we could kill them at any moment." Aro said.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"To check on you. Oh and is Carlisle around?" Aro asked.

"Well you see, I'm changed, and yes Carlisle is around."

"Good, now take us to see him, bring the boy also or we kill your friends." Sam looked at me with terror clearly visible in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what."

"Do we need to bring them?" I spat.

"So you cooperate." Aro chuckled. I didn't know what else to do.

"EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, it shattered the windows, I threw Emily an apologetic look, and Aro covered his ears, everyone covered there ears besides who I assume as Jane. Edward came flying in the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Volturi.

"Ah, we meet again Edward." Aro said.

"Why are you here?" Edward hissed.

"Now behave and take us to meet your father." Aro said. Edward sighed and walked out the door, Volturi following. I picked Billy up and walked behind Aro, Jane and two others then there guard. 12 in total.

"Auntie Bella, what's happening?" Billy's terrified voice rang in my ears.

"Visiting old friends." I said.

"Oh."

"Go to sleep Billy." I cooed. He fell asleep. I shot a look at Jake's house. The Volturi in front of me. I let one hand drop from Billy's side and stuck it in my pocket. I managed to flip my phone open. I text messaged Jake.

Help! Volturi has Sam, Emily, and Billy. Help ASAP! Cullen house in Tacoma. 1892 North Cypress Lane

Bella.

I shut the phone and put my arm back on Billy's side. We would have to walk to Tacoma. The car would not fit us all. I sighed and ran up to Edward's side. "It will be okay Bella." Edward soothed.

"I hope." I said. We were just about to cross the boundary line when 10 wolves surrounded us. I sighed in relief. The Volturi froze. I took that as my cue to move. I handed Billy to Edward then I kicked Jane and grabbed Sam and Emily then Billy and I ran at top speed to the old Cullen house. I kicked down the door, with three people in my arms and rushed inside. I sat them on the couch. "Sam, morph and come to fight." I said. "Emily, please stay safe. Use the phone if something happens." I ran out the door with Sam in wolf form behind me. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. She picked up on the first ring. "AlicegettoLaPushnow." I said fast at vampire speed.

"What did you say Bella?" Alice asked.

"I said get to La Push now. The Volturi are here." I said again, but slower.

"The family and I will be there in 10 minutes 19 seconds" Alice hung up. I was at La Push now. A fight was about to break out.

"Stop!" I shouted above the growling and snarling.

"Why should we." Jane seethed.

"Carlisle is coming." I answered flatly.

"Yes, hold off till he gets here." Aro commanded. 10 long minutes passed before a black Mercedes pulled up and the Cullen family got out.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted warmly.

"Hello Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Carlisle asked. The Cullens and I lined up with the wolves.

"We came to see if Bella would like to join our coven." Aro smiled.

"No, thank you Aro." I answered flatly.

"Edward, would you like to join the Volturi?" Aro asked.

"No thanks anyway." Edward said emotionless.

"Alice, would you like to join?" Aro's face fell.

"No thank you, I'm happy with my family." Alice smiled.

"Well, we have no other reason to be here then." Aro said glumly.

"Damn straight." I muttered.

"What was that bitch." Jane seethed.

"you heard me."

"Sounds like you wanna fight. Bring it."

"It's already been brought." I smiled viciously. We crouched, ready to rip each other to shreds. She pounced. Then all of hell broke loose.


	14. A true family

BPOV

**BPOV. **_She pounced. Then all of hell broke loose._

I swiftly ducked under Jane's pounce and she crashed into a tree. I looked at the others and they each were fighting. Emmett has Felix and is ripping him to shreds, Jasper has Demetri. Jane used my moment of distraction to her advantage, she came running at me and sent me flying into a rock, the rock shattered. I got on my feet and crouched. The deadly dance restarted. Jane lunged at my right arm and I kicked her in the stomach, sending her into a tree. I lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. I morphed into a brown werewolf and tore her to shreds. I morphed back and picked up the pieces of her body. I added them to the fire that Emmett and Jasper had already started. Edward had just finished his guard and added him to the fire. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. "Well hello there." I laughed. Edward responded by leaning down and kissing me. His hard, cold, lips moved with mine. I heard Emmett clear his throat and I pulled back. Edward started pouting. I flashed him a toothy smile. I looked at everyone and all my family was here, Cullens and wolves. I turned around and saw a very shocked Billy Jr. How did he get here? He looks out of breath. Did he run? A million questions were running through my mind. "Billy?" I asked gently, taking a step towards him. "How did you get here?" I asked calmly.

"I-I ran." Billy stuttered. "What are you?" He breathed. Oh no. I thought I might be able to put this off for a few years. Dang.

"I'm a vampire." I sighed. Billy's eyes got wider if possible. "Don't worry, I don't drink humans, only animal."

"You're a vampire?" Billy repeated. I nodded. "That's so cool!" Billy threw himself at me. I hugged him softly.

"Why don't we go home so we can explain?" I asked Billy. He nodded. The Cullens and the wolves all ran to the old Cullen house. Emily was pacing on the porch and nearly had a heart attack when we came out of the woods. We went inside and explained everything to Billy. He was fascinated by us. He would ask a billion of questions at a time. The wolves and Emily and Billy went back to La Push, leaving us here.

"So, what now?" Emmett asked.

"What do you mean what now?" Rosalie asked back.

"Well, what do we do now that the Volturi are dead?" Emmett elaborated.

"Live normally again." I said.

"Yes normal." Edward agreed. "Bella, I have something to tell you." Edward said hesitantly. I nodded, telling him to go on. Edward then slid down onto one knee and took my left hand in his. "Bella, I have loved you since the day I met you, I always will love you, and I'll never stop loving you. When we left that was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm sorry and I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. I will love you for all of eternity. Isabella Black, will you marry me?" Edward asked. I was so happy, if I could cry I would be.

"Yes." I whispered then I attacked him in a huge hug. I was giving him short kisses every few seconds. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Why?"

"You complete me. You fixed the pain." I smiled. I barely noticed that he proposed in front of the whole family. Esme was absolutely giddy. Rosalie and Alice were bouncing up and down. Emmett had the biggest grin I have ever seen. Jasper was smiling. Carlisle was looking proud of his children. Alice bounced over to me.

"Do I get to plan the wedding?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, you, Rose, Esme, and Emily can plan the wedding." I laughed. Alice screamed with happiness. The next thing I knew the whole family had me in a group hug.

"This family is complete." Esme smiled. Family. I finally had an actual family.


	15. Live on La Push, Die on La Push

BPOV

**BPOV**

I sighed and pulled away from the group hug. "Thank you for taking me back." I said to everyone.

"Why wouldn't we take you back Bella? You've been family to us from the start." Esme said warmly. I smiled at her and everyone else. Alice and Rosalie bounced over to me, with huge evil smiles on their faces.

"You two are scaring me." I said. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Don't be afraid Bella; we just need to go over wedding plans." Alice smiled. I smiled back half heartedly. Edward noticed and he grabbed my chin gently and made me look at him. Concern deep in his topaz eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked sweetly.

"It's just, just that…never mind." I mumbled.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything." Edward said, his topaz orbs full of concern.

"It's impossible for what I want. It's foolish." I said.

"Bella, please tell me." Edward pleaded.

"I just want to have my families there. I want to have Charlie there and Renee. I want Billy to give me away. I want Jacob to be your best man. I want Emily to be my maid of honor. I want Billy Jr to be the ring bear and Embry's daughter Melanie to be the flower girl. It's just impossible." I sighed.

"Nothing is impossible for a Cullen" Alice smiled. Edward nodded.

"What are you saying? My parents can't come because they think I'm dead. Plus vampires and werewolves? Not a good mix." I said sadly.

"Bella, I will do everything in my power to give you the perfect wedding." Edward said before leaning down to kiss me. I gave up then. They were determined to give me a perfect wedding.

"I'm going down to La Push to tell Emily." I said excitedly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked.

"Nope, the treaty is still in place bloodsucker." I laughed at Edward's shocked face. "I've been hanging out with Jacob too much." I kissed his nose then grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I drove as fast as I could without creating a dust storm to La Push. I pulled up in front of the Uley's and ran in without knocking. Emily, Sam, and Billy Jr were in the kitchen. I jumped in the kitchen, making them all jump. "Guess what!" I exclaimed.

"Well it must be good, you're happier than you have been in a while." Sam laughed.

"It is." I smiled a huge grin.

"You going to tell us what's going on or we being left out of the loop." Emily chuckled.

"I'm getting married." I blurted out at vampire speed.

"Who's getting larried?" Emily asked. I laughed.

"I said I'm getting married." I said slower than last time. Emily squealed with excitement and launched herself at me. Giving me a huge hug. I hugged her back while we jumped like Alice usually does. Sam gave me a hug next. Billy Jr ran to his room and slammed the door. "Billy!" I called after him. Sam and Emily exchanged looks then they went to his room.

"Billy open up your door right now." Sam said with added authority. Billy opened his door and his parents went inside, shutting the door behind him. I listened in on the conversation.

"Billy, that was very rude." Emily scolded.

"Was not_. Bella_ deserved it." Billy spat my name, making me cringe.

"Billy Samuel Uley, Bella is your godmother; you will not treat her like that." Emily scolded her son.

"Why should I be nice to that leech?" Billy hissed. Oh no. I winced.

"She is your godmother and she loves you." Sam said.

"How can she love? She is just a monster!" Billy yelled at his father. I bit my lip to keep from dry sobbing.

"Billy! She does love you. She may be a vampire but her blood runs Quiluete." Sam exclaimed.

"I don't care! She's just some horrible, monstrous, evil, bloodsucking, leech. I HATE HER!" Billy shouted. But before Sam or Emily could respond Billy shouted again. "She takes away innocent animals live! She is a monster! How could you love a bloodsucker! _Bella is _hideous, horrible, terrible person all around! I hate her! She belongs in hell!" Billy screamed. I heard a loud smack then a growl. I heard Billy's window break. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran out of the house. Dry sobs racking hard through my core. I ran to Jacob's house. I hit the door with my head instead of knocking. Jake answered at first smiling but then he frowned and pulled me into a hug.

"Did he hurt you?" Jake asked. I shook my head while more dry sobs racked harshly through me. Jake sat down on the porch, with me in his arms. "Shh Bella, it will be ok. Tell me what happened." Jacob said while rubbing my back. I couldn't speak so I replayed the conversation I just heard in his mind. Jacob winced. "Bella, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Jacob said softly. I looked up and saw Emily running towards us. She finally reached us and put her hands on her knees to breath. Once Emily caught her breath she looked at me. I was still sobbing hardly.

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to hear that. Sam slapped his face and then he morphed and ran out the window." Emily said while rubbing my shoulder. I buried my face into Jacob's shoulder. I finally stopped sobbing. I looked at Emily and Jacob.

"Well I guess now's a bad time to tell you but I'm getting married." I said hoarsely.

"That's wonderful Bella!" Jacob exclaimed then he picked me up and swung me around.

"I can't do it." I whispered.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I can't go on. The pain is to much. Jacob, get the pack and meet back in the center of La Push at midnight." I said softly. "You promised."

"No Bella. I won't do it." Jacob said.

"You promised!" I yelled. Jacob sighed in defeat. Emily was crying. I grabbed her in my arms. "It will be alright Emily. You'll be fine. By the way you're having a girl." I smiled at her. Emily smiled half heartedly back. Jacob ran into the forest and came back as a wolf. I connected in his mind.

_To any wolves that are in wolf form right now, meet in the center of La Push at midnight. I love you all-Bella. _Then I broke the link. I cannot face the Cullens after this. I gave one last hug to Emily and Jacob then I ran to Billy Sr's house. I knocked on the door and Billy answered. "Hello Bella!" Billy exclaimed. I nodded at him.

"Billy, I have one huge favor to ask." I said.

"Anything Bella." Billy smiled.

"Don't bury my ashes." I said sheepishly.

"Did Cullen do this to you?" Billy said angrily.

"No, it's my decision." I smiled. "All I would like is that you will be there." I said.

"I'll be there but why are you doing this?" Billy said sadly.

"I'll show you." I said. Then I replayed everything I heard earlier today. Billy also winced visibly. "Be in the center of La Push at midnight." I said. "I love you." Then I gave him a peck on the cheek and swiftly turned around.

"I love you too." Billy murmured before shutting the door. Only 7 more hours till I will die. Live on La Push, Die on La Push.


	16. Pixel Perfect Talk

More explanation at the bottom

More explanation at the bottom.

I spent the 7 hours I had left to wait by making a will. I would be separating all my money with all of the pack. I also wrote a letter to Edward. As soon as I knew it, it was midnight. I changed into all black and let my hair just fall around my shoulders. I walked slowly for me out to the center of La Push. I saw Paul pushing Billy out to the center. Leah, Jared, Embry, Quill, Seth, Collin, Brady, Mitchell, Sam, Jacob, and their imprints. I sighed and stepped into the middle of the circle. The moonlight made my skin send off translucent rays of light. The small area was lit by my skin. I saw Emily crying into Billy Sr's shoulder, Jacob holding Amanda close, Leah and her family huddled together, Embry and his imprint held each other, as did everyone else. Sam stepped out beside me. "We have come here tonight because Bella is asking for death and receiving it." Sam said sadly. Almost all the people in the little circle gasped. I bowed my head. Billy rolled up besides Sam.

"Jacob will be the one to end her existence. I will now say a prayer, Sam step back if you would, and Jacob, please morph." Billy said.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Please give this to Edward, and here is my will." I said while handing Billy the papers. Billy nodded. I bowed my head as Jacob morphed. I saw tears running down his face. Billy proceeded.

"Great Spirit, Great Spirit, My Grandfather, All over the earth

the faces of living things are all alike...Look upon these

faces of children without number and, with children in their arms,

That they may face the winds and Walk the good road to the day of quiet...

There is no Death...Only a change of worlds. Only a change of worlds." Billy chanted. "Please protect our daughter, our sister, our friend in whatever life comes after this." Billy said as a single tear fell out of his eyes and onto his cheek. I stood there, waiting for attack. Jacob lunged and he took me to the ground. I heard someone scream.

"Auntie Bella!" Billy Jr screamed. Jacob looked over at Billy Jr then back to me. I had my eyes closed. No emotion on my face. I wonder why he is coming to save me. Sam went to grab Billy Jr. Billy fought him off and ran to me. "Get off her!" Billy screamed. Jacob climbed off me. I opened my eyes and my black glare bore into Billy's brown eyes. "Why Auntie Bella? Why?" Billy cried. I made no move to comfort him.

"Why would you care? You hate me." I said icily. "Now let me die." Billy broke down into sobs. My heart ached out to comfort him but I resisted. "Jacob, now or never, or I will just go to the Volturi." I sighed. I stood up and picked Billy up and handed him to Sam. I turned back to Jacob. Jacob was sobbing hysterically. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Now or never." I repeated. Jacob stood up and I stepped back. Jacob lunged at me again but was taken down by a white wolf. "What the hell?" I asked. "Just let me die already!" I screamed. I looked at the white wolf, realizing it was Mitchell. The white wolf disappeared and then came back in human form. "Mitchell why did you save me." I hissed at Mitchell.

"Because we all love you and we can't sand to lose you." Mitchell replied.

"Well I am sorry but you'll have to cope with it." I said icily again. I turned back to Jacob. He was about to lunge again but Billy Jr yelled out.

"No Auntie Bella! I love you!" Billy screamed. This made Jacob stop in his tracks. Billy loved me? I sank to the ground and dry sobbed. How is this possible? Billy Jr came running over to me. I shot up like a bullet but fell back down.

"Stop!" I heard Seth Clearwater's voice hiss. I felt a warm body pick me up and started to run to the beach. I opened my eyes and it was Seth. He sat with me on a beach log. "Why did you want death?" Seth asked. I showed him the conversation and like the others he winced. "But apparently he doesn't hate you."

"I don't know Seth. I first lose the love of my existence, then I suffer 10 years of unbearable pain, then he comes back, then I am going to marry him, then I get another unbearable pain." I sighed. Seth rubbed my back. "I smell him, and Jacob, they are bout 3 minutes away."

"I'll leave you alone to talk to them." Seth said. He gave me a hug then ran back to the others. Billy Jr and Jacob joined me on the beach.

"I'm sorry for earlier today. When you said you were getting married, I thought you would never spend time with me again. I didn't mean any of the things I said."

"Billy, that makes me feel better but you really hurt me." I sighed.

"I am so sorry Auntie Bella." Billy started to cry. I pulled him into my lap.

"It's alright Bills, I forgive you." I smiled at him. But it doesn't mean I will forget the things he said about me. Billy hugged me. I carried him back to the center of La Push, with Jacob right behind me. I handed him to Sam. The first second I got him out of my arms, Emily shot up and gave me the biggest hug of my existence. "Can't breathe Em." I said.

"You don't need too." Emily laughed as she let go of me. Each of the wolves had me in a hug. I was stuck in the middle of it.

"Bella, don't ever do that again." Jacob said as he gave me a hug.

"I won't" I promised everyone. "Oh and by the way, I'm getting married." I said. Everyone gave me another hug. "Your all invited, you'll be getting an invitation in a few days probably." I laughed. Everyone eventually went back to their own houses. Leaving Billy Sr and me alone. "I'm so sorry Billy." I said as I gave him a hug.

"It's alright Bella, just never do that again. It nearly gave me a heart attack." Billy laughed.

"Okay. Billy, will you walk me down the isle?" I asked.

"It will be my honor." Billy smiled probably the biggest smile ever. I gave him another hug. "You should get home. I warn you though, Alice probably seen this so be careful." Billy chuckled as I pushed him to his house. I left him and got in my car. I sped towards the house. I pulled up and Alice was pacing outside. I got out and she attacked me to the ground.

"Bella." Alice hissed. "How could you even think of doing that."

"I'm sorry Alice." I said apologetically.

"You better be." Alice hissed again. "The family is ready to re kill you."

"I'm sorry." Alice got off me and stomped behind me into the house. Everyone was in the living room sitting tense in their spots.

"Bella!" Everyone yelled. Esme gave me a hug, as did everyone but Rosalie. Edward was upstairs. Edward came running downstairs. He wrapped me into a huge hug. I hugged him back. He let go and sat by Alice and Jasper. I just stood there in the middle of the room.

"Why would you even think of doing that to us?" Edward growled.

"I'm sor..." I said but I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Damn right you better be!" Rosalie yelled. I winced. "What! Can't handle the pain! You bitch." Rosalie screamed then she stood up and slapped me across my face. Edward didn't even growl at her. No one did. Rosalie slapped me again. "You hurt us! Do you know what it would do to us if we lost you again?" Rosalie screamed in my ears. She was about to slap me again but I caught her hand and twisted it.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE SLAPPING ME! YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW I FELT OR EVEN WHY I MADE THAT DESCION!" I screamed so loud that it shattered all the windows. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed again. I entered each of their minds and replayed the whole Billy scene. Everyone in the room winced, even Rosalie. "FIRST I SUFFER 10 YEARS OF HEARTACHE FROM YOUR FUCKING FAMILY! THEN MY GODSON GOES AND TELLS ME HE HATES ME AND SAYS I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING HEART! IF YOU KNEW HOW MUCH PAIN I WAS IN THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE SLAPPING ME!" I screamed into all their faces. "Here's money for your windows." I said as I threw 700 dollars on the table.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Rosalie said.

"Save it for someone who cares." I snapped. Edward got up to hold me but I put a hand up signaling him to stop. "I will be leaving now." I said.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked quietly.

"I dunno, maybe Italy to start a new Volturi, maybe to hit some trees, maybe to kill some humans." I snapped at Alice.

"Will you be back?" Edward asked softly. I walked up to him and took his face into my hands.

"Probably, don't forget that I will always love you." I said then I kissed his lips. I pulled away and morphed into a brown wolf. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. I ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going. I was just going. I kept running. I ran to La Push and circled around their. I left and then ran into Forks. I morphed back human and snuck into Charlie's house. It still looked the same as it had when I was last here. I sighed and snuck up to my old bedroom. Everything was still in their. I found a sleeping Charlie on my bed. I sat down in the rocking chair. It was about 2 am. Then Charlie started to scream. I didn't think. I ran to him and held his hand. "It's going to be alright Daddy." I soothed. Soon his screaming stopped. I remember that I screamed when he left. I let go of my fathers hand and walked back downstairs. "Goodbye Daddy, we will meet again." I sighed and locked the door behind me. I ran to the high school, Newton's Outfitters, and then I ran to the forest behind Charlie's house. I went to the exact spot where Victoria found me. "Oh Victoria." I whispered knowing that this was a power I concealed from everyone. A hazy image of Victoria appeared. Like she was made out of tiny pixels. Victoria smiled at me. "Hello Victoria." I said.

"Hello Bella, long time no see." Victoria smiled as she hugged me. "Thank you for using your power for me."

"No problem, thank you for killing me." I smiled.

"You do know that you didn't scream once during the process right?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, you told me that last time. I will see if I can bring up James and Laurent for you." I said. Victoria smiled at me. I made a hazy James and Laurent appear. They smiled at me then hugged me. "Hello James, Hello Laurent." I greeted them. The four of us sat down on the leaves. "How is the afterlife?" I asked.

"Alright I guess, less appetizing." James laughed. I laughed along with him.

"So, I hear Eddie boy is back." Laurent said.

"Yes, news travels fast in the after life doesn't it?" I laughed.

"So, why did you try to kill yourself?" Victoria asked.

"My godson, I'll show you." I once again replayed the scene in their minds. They all winced.

"Wow, some harsh words." James said as he held Victoria in his lap. I nodded.

"Then The Cullens are angry at me for almost dieing. So I have to tell Rosalie off." I said.

"I saw that! Man girl you go!" Laurent said.

"I can't believe she slapped you! Your one of the most powerful vampires! How blonde is she?" Victoria laughed. Another thing I haven't told anyone. I laughed with Victoria. The four of us talked till daybreak.

"Alright guys, I better send you back, I'll talk to you soon." I said as I gave each one of them a hug. Then the little pixels of them disappeared. I sighed. Who else should I talk to? Who else do I know that is dead? Angela Weber! Angela was changed by Victoria before Victoria found me! Then the werewolves killed her. "Angela." I called out. Then the same pixels happened and Angela appeared. "Hi Angela!" I squealed, giving her a hug.

"Hi Bella! I haven't seen you in forever!" Angela said happily.

"I know. So did James or Victoria tell you what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry that happened. But man! Rosalie was a bit catty. Was she like PMSing or something?" Angela laughed. I joined her laughing. We talked for awhile. I told her how Ben was. I checked up on him every now and then. I eventually made her disappear also. I sighed. I wonder when I should come clean about my powers?

**Author Note!**

**Ok so most of you are probably confused by Bella's power. She can make dead people reappear in pixel like states. Like they were a picture but you could touch them and they could move and stuff. Number two! Bella became friends with them when she was mad at a wolf or something she figured out she could do that and so she talks to them. Third! Bella has many powers. She does not show them. She keeps them concealed. You know about her mind production and morphing but I will give you one of the others. Imagining your on fire(Jane's gift). There are many more. I will tell you in the next chapter or so. REVIEW!**


	17. Almost Perfect

BPOV

**BPOV**

I sighed. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I don't know where else to wander. Where do I want to go? Maybe I'll go to Phoenix and check out the ballet studio or something. I just don't know. How could Edward not stick up for me? How could any of them let Rosalie just sit there and slap me. I don't know how Edward let her call me a bitch! Arg! She has never liked me before so why should she care if I'm dead. Well, as I told her I have been dead since Edward left. You can't really blame me for wanting to die. Put it like this; The love of your life, your life and soul, leaves you and you don't hear anything from them, then you get changed into a vampire, your family takes you in and your parents think your dead and you live ten years in a hell hole; Then you run into the love of your life and it brings more pain; You're going to get married to him; Then one of the main things that kept you sane for the most part goes off and rips your heart out. How are you supposed to feel! I was thinking of Edward when I made the decision, but he caused most of the hurt, Billy Jr just added on to it. Ugh! I am just so sick of it all. I flopped onto the ground. I was deeper in the forest behind Charlie's house. I heard footsteps coming and I shot up like a bullet. I turned around and saw the last person I wanted to see; Rosalie Hale. "Bella…" Rosalie started.

"Like I said, save it for someone who cares." I said icily then I turned and ran off. I covered my tracks. I kept running and running. I saw the 'You are now leaving Washington' sign but I didn't care. I ran faster than I ever could. I passed the 'Welcome to Oregon' sign. I slowed down a bit and pulled my hood all the way up so nobody could see my face. My sleeves draped over my hands. I entered the town of Fox Valley. There were few people outside but there was some. I felt a car behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and through the tinted window I met a pair of golden eyes behind the driver's seat in a black van. This was not one of the Cullens or Denali's. There were 7 people in the car. Or should I say 7 vampires. The driver honked the horn and I stopped and turned around. I walked over to the passenger side window, which was down.

"Hello, I am Leo Stone and this is my family, I was wondering if you need a ride." A pale vampire with golden eyes and creamy blonde hair said.

"I am Bella Black and yes I would appreciate a ride." I said warmly. This was better than being harassed by town's folk. Leo nodded and turned to look at the people in the back.

"Heather, sit on Dustin's lap to make room for Bella." Leo said to the people in the back. A girl with black hair and golden orbs moved to sit on a man with brown shaggy hair lap. I climbed into the very back of the van with a man with dark brown hair and topaz eyes. "Oh Bella, let me introduce you to everyone." Leo said while driving again. "This is my wife Renee." He directed a hand at a woman in the front seat with long blonde hair. He then directed a hand to a couple. "This is Heather and Dustin. Then the next couple is Mark and Scarlet. Then the prune right there is Spencer." Leo said. Mark had cropped black hair and was muscular. Scarlet has white cascading curls of hair.

"Tell us about yourself." Heather squealed. She reminded me of Alice.

"Well, my name is Bella Black and I am 18, I came from Forks, Washington." I said while smiling warmly at everyone.

"Do you have a coven?" Scarlet asked while looking back at me.

"Sort of. It's complicated." I sighed.

"Tell us." Mark urged.

"Ok but I'm warning you, it's a long story." I laughed. It was just so easy to be around them.

"We have eternity." Spencer smiled.

"Wow! Bella got Spencer to smile for the first time today!" Scarlet clapped her hands.

"Scar, let her go on with her story." Dustin scolded.

"Ok, so it goes back to my human life which was ten years ago. I had just moved to Forks from Phoenix to live with my father. I then met a vampire named Edward Cullen. I then found out that his whole family was vampires. We got close and stuff. Then he and his family took me to watch them play baseball. Then three human drinkers showed up and started a hunt for me. Two of his siblings took me to Phoenix to be safe. But the tracker tricked me and I almost died and almost became a vampire because the tracker bit me by Edward sucked out the venom. Then on my 18th birthday, I got a paper cut and sent the weak link in their family wild. Then his family and he left me. I was shattered and broken. I was left in the forest behind my father's house. Then one of the three human drinkers found me and changed me into a vampire. Then the Quileute werewolf pack took me in and I became the first cold one Quileute. Then ten years pass by. I worked at a high school in Tacoma and his family was in my class. I tried to ignore them but they wouldn't stop cornering me. Then I finally get back together with him. Then my godson tells me he hates me and it shatters me again because he was one of the things keeping me sane. I had one of the wolves agree to kill me but then my godson stopped me. He apologized and then I went back home to my coven. One of Edward's sisters, Rosalie, was in my face and slapping me. I screamed at her and shattered the windows. Then I morphed into a wolf and ran away. Now we are here." I said shakily. Spencer wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Who were the trackers?" Renee asked.

"James, Laurent, and Victoria. I talked to them last night." I said.

"I thought you killed them?" Dustin asked confused.

"It's one of my powers." I said simply.

"Cool! Can you show us?" Mark cheered. I nodded.

"Oh Victoria." I whispered. The pixels happened again and Victoria appeared in my lap. "Hello Victoria, meet the Stones." I said. Every one of the stone's eyes bugged out.

"Hello nice to meet you but Bella, send me back, James and I were…" Victoria started off but I made her disappear before she could tell me what they were doing.

"Whoa, that was cool. Do you have any other powers?" Scarlet asked. I nodded.

"I can morph into animals, and project thought into your mind, and then my pixel power I showed you." I only told them some of what I could do. "Do you have any powers?" I asked.

"Scarlet can make a force field, Renee can remove power from other people, Dustin can become electric, and Spencer can track." Leo explained.

"Cool." I said.

"Bella, where are you going?" Mark asked.

"Phoenix." I said sheepishly.

"Why? It's sunny there." Heather asked.

"Well, that was where James attacked me and I was going to relive the memory." I explained.

"Oh, if you want we can come with you." Spencer said.

"Only if you want." I smiled at Spencer.

"Sure! Dad can we? Please?" Scarlet begged Leo.

"I guess, we haven't been down in the valley in forever." Leo laughed. Everyone pulled up visors between the seats.

"So Bella, do you still teach at high school?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, I quit because they kept cornering me." I sighed.

"Oh. So what's it like to hang out with wolves?" Spencer asked.

"Pretty cool. I can morph into one." I smiled at him. Brown wolf. Then I morphed into a brown wolf. I morphed back. "It does smell though." I laughed, Spencer laughed also. "Spencer, tell me about you human life." I said while turning my whole body to face him. Spencer looked sad. "You don't ha…"I said but Spencer put a hand up to silence me.

"My parent's were pedophiles to my sister and I." Spencer said sadly. I grabbed him hand, comforting him. "One day my sister and I ran away and we grew up together in Texas. When I was 18 and my sister was 17 we were changed. We were walking home for a party and some man with glowing red eyes changed us." Spencer said.

"Who's your sister?" I asked.

"Heather." Spencer said.

"Oh, that's cool you got to stick together in the afterlife." I said. I turned back forward. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and it said Edward. I answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella! Why the hell are you in Phoenix?" Edward yelled into the phone, I held it away from my ear.

"No need to yell Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I am a vampire if you don't remember." I said icily.

"Isabella Marie Swan…" Edward started out.

"The name's BLACK." I said loudly into the phone. "And you have no right to use my full name. Isabella Swan died remember. Then you just go and let your sister call me a bitch! I thought you were a gentleman! Who actually cared about me! I get ten years of heartache from you then you show up and we are going to get married then I get my heart broke again by one of the things that kept me sane while you were away then your sister slaps me! Edward I don't think so! You call me and talk to me like that then you know what you can do; Fuck off." I snapped then I hung up on him. I looked at Spencer. He was amused but also concerned. All the visors were down and everyone was staring at me. "Stupid fiancé." I answered the unasked question. Everyone put their visors back up. After the anger wore off I broke down into dry sobs. Spencer pulled me into his lap and cradled me. After a hour I finally stopped crying. I slid back into my seat. "Thank you." I whispered to Spencer.

"No problem." Spencer smiled at me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and stayed like that for the rest of the way to Phoenix. My phone vibrated again. I looked at it and it said Emily. I answered it.

"Hello Emily." I said.

"Hi Bella!" Emily squealed.

"Wow, you're in a good mood." I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be? My best friend is alive and I am pregnant." Emily said chipper.

"Oh yeah Em, I forgot to mention that I am in Phoenix Arizona." I said at vampire speed.

"Your where?" Emily asked.

"Arizona." I said quietly.

"What? Why are you there? Are the Cullens with you? Did you go alone? What happened?" Emily asked all at once.

"Slow down Em. I am in Arizona because Edward and I got into a little fight, I'll show you when I get home, and no the Cullens are not with me but I am not alone." I answered her questions.

"Who are you with?" Emily asked, concern painted in her tone.

"Don't worry; I am with the Stones, so other veggie vampires." I laughed at her tone. "Em, I got to go, see you in a few days, weeks, months, or years, I'm not sure yet." I said. "Bye, love you." Then I hung up. I slid my phone back in my pocket. "Leo, drive to Scottsdale." I said.

"Gotcha Bells." Leo said. We drove to Scottsdale.

"Right here." I said as we pulled onto the street. The Stones and I pulled our hoods back up and got out. I walked to the ballet studio. It still looked the same as it did 10 years ago. I walked over to wear James smashed me into the mirrors. They were still broken. Dried blood was everywhere. I made a pixel James appear.

"What am I doing here?" James asked me.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it." I said while looking at James.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry for trying to kill you." James said. I gave him a hug.

"S'okay." I smiled then I made him disappear. My phone vibrated. I flipped it open and saw I had a text from Alice. I read the text.

_Bella, when are you coming home? XOXO Alice _I texted back.

_When I feel like it. Isabella Black. _I turned my phone off after that. "We can go now if you want." I said to everyone. They all nodded. We walked back outside and got in the van.

"Wow, so you almost died there?" Leo asked.

"Came close to it." I said.

"Where do you want to go now?" Renee asked.

"Why don't I take you to meet my family?" I asked.

"Which one?" Spencer asked.

"The wolves." I murmured. " Just let me call Jacob and see if it's alright." I pulled out my phone and turned it back on. I ignored the text message from Alice and I called Jake. He picked up on the 2 ring. "Hello puppy." I said into the phone.

"Bloodsucker." Jacob joked.

"Jake, I need a huge favor." I asked.

"No I am not killing you." Jacob said.

"Not that. I am on my way back to Forks and I was wondering if you would care if I introduced you to my new veggie vampire fiends." I asked softly.

"Sure, do they know I'm wolf?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I don't think they've met a wolf before." I laughed. "See you in 3 hours Jake. Bye." I hung up. I put my phone away. "He's says it's fine."

"Cool! I get to meet a wolf!" Scarlet clapped her hands. The next three hours were silent. We drove into Forks.

"Keep going to La Push and I'll tell you when to stop." I said. Leo cocked an eyebrow at me. "The Cullens have a treaty that they are not aloud on their lands. I am the only vampire aloud." I answered. "Stop right here." I said. Leo parked the van and we all got out. "Stay here and I'll get Jake and the pack." I said. I morphed and there eyes nearly came out of their heads. I ran to Jake's door. I taped it lightly with one paw. Jake opened it and yelled. I morphed back. "Come on Jake." I said.

"Where did you meet these vampires?"

"Oregon." I answered. "Get on my back, I can get there faster." I said. Jacob hoped on my back and I sped towards the treaty line. I skidded to a stop and Jacob hopped off my back. "This is Jacob everyone. Jake this is; Leo, Renee, Scarlet, Mark, Heather, Dustin, and Spencer." I said while pointing to each of them as I said their name.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Leo greeted Jacob as did the rest of the family. We all talked for awhile.

"I gotta get back to Amanda." Jacob said. "Nice meeting all of you. Bye Bella." Jacob said then he kissed my cheek and ran off towards his house.

"He was nice." Leo said.

"Yeah." Scarlet agreed.

"Do you want to meet my coven?" I asked.

"Sure, whoever has you in their coven better appreciate you." Spencer said.

"I wish." I muttered under my breath while we all got in the van. I gave Leo the directions and he sped off towards the Cullen mansion. I texted Alice.

_Alice, some friends and I are coming over.- Bella. _I snapped my phone shut. Soon as I knew it Leo was pulling in the ridiculously long driveway. He parked the van outside and we all got out. I grabbed Spencer's hand to make Edward squirm a bit, and I was nervous. Spencer could tell so he rubbed my hand reassuringly. I knocked on the door and Esme answered. I felt my eyes go black not because of thirst but of disappointment and anger. "Esme, these are my friends The Stones." I said icily.

"Nice to meet you all. Come in please." Esme said warmly. I had Spencer's hand and I led him inside the house. The whole family came rushing down the stairs besides Rosalie and Edward. Alice was about to give me a hug. I used one of my powers and put up a force field. Alice crashed into an invisible wall. Alice rubbed her forehead.

"Cullens." I greeted them icily. "These are the Stones. Leo, Renee, Heather, Dustin, Scarlet, Mark, and Spencer." I introduced everyone. Scarlet was giving me a look that said how did I put up a force field. I entered her mind and told her that it is one of my many powers.

"Nice to meet you." Carlisle shook Leo's hand. "Not everyday that we meet another vegetarian." Carlisle said. I grabbed on tighter to Spencer's hand when Rosalie and Edward came downstairs. Spencer noticed and he rubbed my back. Edward's eyes went wide at this then they turned coal black. I smirked at Spencer.

"So, Bella, how did you meet the Stones?" Alice asked.

"I met them in Oregon while running away from Rosalie. Oh I also ran into a few other people." I smiled at Spencer before making a pixel Victoria, James, and Laurent appear behind everyone to make it look like they were alive. Nobody noticed them.

"Who else did you meet?" Edward asked tensely.

"Oh your family knows them. You three please come here." I asked Victoria, James, and Laurent. They came forward and stood by me. I let go of Spencer's hand and gave them all a hug. Then I put a individual force field around everyone besides the Cullens. Edward growled at James who just laughed.

"My, my, Edward you haven't changed much have you?" James asked while taking a step closer to Edward. Edward tried to punch him but James pixel ducked. "Temper, temper Edward." James scolded. I grabbed a hold of Spencer's hand again.

"I thought you were dead." Edward snarled.

"Does it look like I am?" James taunted. James turned around and grabbed me. "Oh look, I have you Isabella." James laughed. "Your not strong enough to kill me. That's why I am back."

"That's why all three of us are." Victoria said while moving cat like in front of Rosalie. "You actually had the nerve to slap Bella. Are you seriously that blonde?" Victoria asked. I stifled a giggle with a cough. James released me and I went back to holding Spencer's hand. Edward growled. Time to confront Edward. I let go of Spencer's hand and walked in front of Edward.

"So pretty boy, how do you feel now?" I asked in a mock tone.

"Bella, what has gotten into you?" Edward asked.

"Are you serious? YOU LET YOUR SISTER SLAP ME AROUND WHEN I WAS ALREADY DOWN! I GET THE WORSE HEARTBREAK FROM YOU THEN I LIVE WITH THAT FOR TEN YEARS! THEN MY GODSON! ONE OF THE THINGS KEEPING FROM GOING TO THE VOLTURI TELLS ME I DON'T HAVE A HEART AND THAT I AM A MONSTER AND THAT HE HATES ME! HOW THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO REACT! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO OFF AND SING SHOWTUNES? OH AND TO TOP IT OFF YOUR FAMILY DOESN'T EVEN CARE OF HOW MUCH PAIN AND SORROW AND HEARTACHE THAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! IF YOU DID ONE OF YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST STUCK UP FOR ME LAST NIGHT!" I screamed in his face and he flinched. My powers started to get out of hand. I heard the cracks of lightning and thunder outside and the ground shaking. Everything in the room was floating, my hair lit on fire, but it didn't burn, the flame was blue, my hands had flames in them, I felt others powers shutting off, I had made 3 duplicates of myself, I felt myself becoming electric, I had made the chairs come to life. I had the rest of my powers in check. Everyone was holding onto something. I took three deep breaths and everything stopped. I fell back into Spencer's arms. "Blood." I whispered. Spencer picked me up bridal style and ran me into the forest. He caught a deer with me in his arms. He bit the neck and I put my lips to it. I felt my energy coming back. I smelled wolves in the distance. It was Jacob.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, let's go back." I said as I got off the ground. We walked back to the Cullen's house hold. Almost everyone was still in shock. Soon everyone came back to reality.

"Bella? Did you do that?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "How many powers do you have?" Carlisle asked.

"About 23." I said sheepishly.

"23!" Everyone but Victoria, James, and Laurent shouted. I nodded.

"She is the most powerful vampire on earth." Victoria said smugly for me.

"Why didn't you ever tell us this Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I was going to tell you soon." I said honestly.

"What are all your powers?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I won't say all but I'll list some." I said. "Shape Shifting, Pixel Power, that's how Victoria, James, and Laurent are here. Pain like Jane's. Controlling fire, mind link, force field, duplication, and more." I said. Everyone's eyes were wide. I sighed. "Well this has been fun, but I am leaving. Bye Vic, James, Laurent." I said, and then they disappeared. I walked to the door but someone grabbed my wrist. It was Edward.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward asked. I nodded. He started to run in the forest. I followed him. I passed him up. I knew we were going to the meadow. I made it there a minute before him. Edward sat down and I sat beside him but he pulled me into his lap.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, I am really sorry for not sticking up for you. I had no clue what he said till you showed us. If I would have known I would have beat Rosalie into next week." Edward said with sincerity and love. "I am really sorry and I hope you forgive me."

"I forgive you Edward. You guys just don't understand how much it hurt." I said while leaning back onto his marble chest.

"I really am sorry Bella. I promise that I will find out your side before assuming." Edward whispered in my ear.

"The reason why I did what I did was because I was in so much pain, it hurt to even look at myself." I sighed. "But I forgave Billy Jr and you." I said.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said against his neck.

"So, who is this Spencer guy?" Edward asked.

"He's just a friend. We talked. He told me about his human life and how his parents were pedophiles and his sister, Heather, and him were changed together." I said.

"Oh." Edward said.

"Edward, you want to see something cool?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward said hesitantly. I made us start levitating off the ground. I can't make us go to far up but I can levitate. "Wow." Edward managed to say. I laughed.

"Yes wow." I said as I leaned in a gave him a kiss on the lips. I lowered us gently to the ground and we laid there for what felt like hours. It was almost perfect again.

**Author Note!**

**Here are all of Bella's powers!**

Shape Shift

Pixel

Pain (Janes)

Controls Fire

Mind Link

Force Field

Duplication

Disintegration

Electric

Telekinesis

Levitate

Shuts Powers off

Invisibility

Weather manipulation

Animation

Melt things

Poisonous

Healing

Mind control

Possession

Teleportation

Sublimation

Illusion


	18. Babies

BPOV

BPOV. I know your all probably dieing for a lemon. So I will save you. LEMON!

Edward and I stayed in the meadow for awhile. The normal grey sky was turning an orange color. "Twilight." Edward mused while caressing my cheek.

"I think we should go back." I sighed. Edward stood up and helped me to my feet. We ran through the woods holding hands. I saw the white house appearing. We finally reached the house. The door was off its hinges. Edward and I walked through the room. Everyone was sitting in the living room.

"Hello." Edward greeted everyone.

"It's good to see you in one piece Edward, not pieces. I thought Bella would kill you." Emmett laughed. Edward glared at Emmett. I took one look around room. The chairs were snapped in two, everything was in its wrong spot, there are burn marks from my hair on the ceiling, the table was melted, the couch was in two pieces, and all windows were shattered. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to Esme. I gave her a hug.

"I am really sorry for letting my powers destroy your house." I said as I pulled back. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Bella. We have stuff in the basement to replace all of this." Esme smiled. I gave her one more hug before walking over to Rosalie. Rosalie looked very remorseful and guilty. Before I could say anything Rosalie had me in a tight embrace. I returned it after the shock wore off.

"Bella I am so sorry for slapping you last night. I feel so bad about it." Rosalie said.

"It's alright Rose, I have my outbursts also. I mean just take one look around this place!" I laughed. Rose laughed also. I sat with Edward on the floor, in his lap. "Well, Leo, maybe you could join our coven." I said.

"Oh Daddy please! Can we?" Scarlet and Heather pulled the double dad on Leo.

"I guess we can if it is alright with Carlisle." Leo said while looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, it would be an honor to have you all." Carlisle smiled warmly. Emmett grabbed Spencer into a tight bear hug and swung him around.

"Yay! A new brother to tease about being a prude!" Emmett cheered. Spencer glared at him.

"Let me go." Spencer growled. Emmett swung his arms and dropped him on the ground. Spencer jumped up and crouched.

"Boys." Esme and Renee scolded. Spencer and Emmett stopped.

"I'm going out to find Jake, then going to hunt." I said. I kissed Edward's cheek and raced into the forest. I crossed the borderline to La Push and no more than 5 steps I was attacked by Jacob.

"Was all that noise you?" Jacob asked as he got off me and helped me up.

"Yeah." I said. "I have more than 2 powers Jake. I have 23." I said quietly.

"23!" Jacob yelled. I nodded. "I don't even want to know." Jacob shook his head laughing.

"Why were you in wolf form earlier?" I asked.

"I caught a scent of vampire and it wasn't anyone of the Cullens or Stones." Jacob said.

"I'll find it." I said. Before he could protest I ran into the forest. I caught onto a smell of vampire. I followed it and it lead me to a small clearing. In the clearing stood a teenage vampire with light brown hair and topaz eyes. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Is this your territory?" The vampire asked.

"No it is wolf." I said. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Alyssa Coles." The vampire said. "You?"

"Bella Swan." I said. Alyssa's eyes went wide.

"Miss Swan?" Alyssa said. I nodded. Alyssa bowed.

"Why are you bowing? Please, I am not royalty." I smiled at her when she stood back up.

"Sorry. It's just that I heard you are the most powerful vampire ever." Alyssa said. I nodded. I will bring her home. Maybe Spencer will like her.

"You drink animal blood." I mused. Alyssa nodded. "Same as my coven. I would like to take you to meet them. Maybe you'll meet a mate." I giggled.

"I would love to." Alyssa said. I ran back to my house with Alyssa at my side.

"Hey guys!" I called as I entered the house. Everyone came out from nowhere. "This is Alyssa Coles, I invited her to join our family." I smiled at Edward and winked at Spencer. Esme came up and hugged Alyssa.

"Welcome to the family deary. I am Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. This is Alice, and her husband Jasper. This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Then this is Leo and his wife Renee. Then this is Heather and her husband Dustin. This is Scarlet and her husband Mark. Then this is Edward, Bella's fiancé, and then this is Spencer." Esme said while directing her hand at people while she spoke their name.

"I am Alyssa Coles, and I am trapped in a 18 year old's body. I am from New York. I am 63 years old. I don't remember much about my human life. Only that I had a brother and sister." Alyssa said. I entered everyone's thoughts besides Spencer's and Alyssa's.

_Lets give the two time to get to know each other- Bella. _Everyone nodded their head slightly. "Well, Renee and I need to go get settled in our new room." Leo said while rushing out of the room.

"Us also." Scarlet said while grabbing Mark's hand and racing upstairs.

"We should too." Dustin said as they went upstairs.

"Jazz and I need to go shopping. Rose, Emmett you too!" Alice clapped her hands as they rushed out the door.

"I need to go to my study." Carlisle said.

"I'll go with you." Esme added then they ran upstairs.

"Edward, let's go for a walk." I smiled at Edward suggestively. Edward smiled a crooked smile then he grabbed me bridal style and ran into the forest. I laughed at Edward's eagerness. Edward came to a halt at a small area of grass surrounded by trees. He set me gently on the grass and kissed my lips. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his cold, sweet, tongue met mine. I had my hands in his hair and he had his in mine. Edward moved to my neck, caressing it as he moved downward more. His hands found the hem of my shirt. He smiled a lopsided grin then he lifted the shirt over my head, leaving me in a dark blue lace bra. Edward growled with desire. His hands traced patterns on my stomach. I nibbled on his earlobe, causing him to moan. Edward's hands found their way to the back of my bra. He tried to unclasp it. I taped him shoulder and he looked at me with confusion evident in his eyes. I pointed to my chest where the clasp was in the front. Edward chuckled and reached for it. I smacked his hand away. "You are a bit over dressed love." I smiled as I lifted his shirt up. Revealing his toned chest and I threw it onto a tree. I ran my hands along the muscles. Edward moaned. I licked his nipples causing him to moan again. I let my tongue trace its way down to his navel. Edward had enough then. Edward growled and unclasped my bra, throwing it into the forest. His long fingers grazed over my breast. My nipples hardened at his touch. Edward had the goofiest grin on his face. He lowered his face onto my left breast. Edward's tongue licked my nipple. He took my nipple between his teeth and toyed with it while his hand massaged my right one. I gently pushed him on his back. I smirked at him. Then I took off his pants, leaving him in black silk boxers. I ran my hands up his legs. I pulled down his boxers, letting his already erect penis free. I threw the boxers in the forest like he did to my bra. I softly ran my hands up his legs. I rubbed his inner thighs.

"Bellllla." Edward moaned. "Please."

"Tell me what you want." I smirked.

"Please…give me a blowjob." Edward managed out while I ran my hand back down his leg.

"Your wish is my command." I smiled. I left a row of butterfly kisses up his leg. I kissed his inner thigh, causing him to moan loudly. I grabbed his member in my hands and rubbed up and down. I started going faster. Edward was moaning loudly. I thought of something that would set him off. I grabbed his sac in my other hand while I licked his head with my tongue.

"BELLA." Edward moaned really loud. I stuck more of him inside my mouth. I sucked hard, while still playing with his sac. "Bella, I'm almost done." Edward panted. Finally I gave his the affect he had on me. I bit down on him and he came in my mouth. I swallowed greedily. "Your turn." Edward smiled a devious smile. He ripped my pants off, along with my underwear and they were in shreds. Edward pushed me gently down onto my back. He came up to my breast and sucked on them. Then Edward moved down my stomach, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, causing me to shudder with pleasure. His hand slid slowly down to my area. His thumb rubbed my clit. I moaned quietly. Then he stuck one finger in my folds. I moaned again. He started pumping.

"Edward, more fingers, faster." I said heavily. Edward gladly obliged. I felt four of his fingers slip inside me. I moaned. Edward pumped faster. I felt myself tightening around his fingers. I moaned and then came. Edward licked the juices up greedily. "Edward, make love to me." I moaned. Edward smiled crookedly at me. Then he spread my legs apart.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded. Then he placed himself slowly at my entrance. I felt him slip inside me. He reached my barrier and he gently thrust in. I felt my virginity going away. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It wasn't until now that I noticed Edward was still as a statue inside me. The pain eased away. I nodded and Edward started to thrust again. I moaned out. It felt so good to have him inside of me.

"Edward, faster." I pleaded. Edward gladly went faster. Edward was moaning as my hands traced his toned chest. His hands were on my waist, thrusting me into him. I felt him speeding up. I felt myself tightening around him. "Edward." I moaned. He was almost at his peak too. With one last thrust we rode the waves of ecstasy together. Edward slowly slid out of me and collapsed next to me.

"That was worth the wait." Edward breathed.

"Yes it was." I smiled. "But as you know I have no bra or underwear or pants, and you have no boxers or shirt." I smiled. Edward looked confused.

"Your shirt was stolen by a bird." I smiled at his confused face.

"How do we get it?" Edward asked.

"It was for her nest so we don't. But the real question is how do we make it back to the house?" I asked.

"Cover yourself with your shirt and I will wear my pants." Edward said but then he got a mischievous smile. "Or we could both fit into my pants." Edward said suggestively. I laughed and nodded. I pulled my shirt over me and Edward pulled up his pants. I slid my legs in with his. I felt his member harden. I laughed.

"Calm down boy." I chuckled. Edward smiled then took off running. We reached the house in 5 minutes. I opened the door and we waddled in. I saw Spencer and Alyssa on the couch making out with nobody else in the room. "Rush to your room." I whispered in his ear. Edward ran to his room and locked the door behind him. Edward waddled over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of my sweats and a blue sweat shirt of his. "How do you have my pants?" I asked.

"You left them with me a long time ago." Edward smiled as he handed them to me.

"Great I'm going commando." I laughed as I hopped out of his pants. I slid on the sweats and sweat shirt and Edward pulled his pants off and pulled blue boxers on and then pants and a green t-shirt. I smiled at him and we walked downstairs. Alyssa and Spencer were still making out. I got an idea. I grabbed Edward and ran him upstairs. "I am going invisible and I am going to scare them." I whispered. Edward nodded and sat on his bed. I became invisible and ran downstairs silently. I walked over to them and snuck up behind the couch. I tapped both of their shoulders and they jumped apart. I busted out laughing which caused me to be visible and everyone to rush back into the room.

"What's so funny Bella?" Esme asked.

"Well these two were tongue wrestling and I scared them half to death again." I said once I was calm enough to talk. Everyone laughed at that. The doorbell rang and I smelled Jake. "Got it." I called. I ran to the door and let Jake in. He had something behind his back. "Jake what do you got?" I asked.

"Well Amanda and I were walking around La Push trying to help dilate her when these so rudely hit us." Jake said then he held up Edward's black boxers and my blue bra. "Bella, Edward, I smelled and heard you in the forest, so I think they belong to you." Jacob smiled and I snatched the clothes from him. Everyone was rolling around laughing. Emmett was the first to stop. Emmett walked up to Jake and clapped him on the back.

"Man! That was a classic!" Emmett boomed. I made Edward and myself invisible. I heard many gasps. "Hey where did the go?" Emmett asked. Hmm, time to play a prank on Jakey. I motioned Edward forward. I whispered in his ear at vampire speed.

"I am going to use my possession power to take control of Jakes body." Edward nodded and I walked over to Jake and stepped into his body. It felt weird being all bulky.

"Jacob do you know where they went?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know about that but I do know what I want." I made Jake say suggestively towards Emmett.

"Dude, I'm straight." Emmett said slightly panicking. I made Jacob strut towards Emmett. Shaking his butt as I went. I got down on one knee for Jake and said.

"Emmett, I loved you since I first saw you. Your big muscular hand on my back felt so good. Will you marry me." Emmett shrieked at Jake and then backed into a wall. I laughed and stepped out of Jacob's body, making Edward and I visible again. I was laughing so hard. "Bella what did you do to me!" Jake yelled. I stopped laughing.

"I took over your body. I call it possession." I smiled. "Now you know not to mess with my bra or Edward's boxers." Everyone was laughing besides Jake. "Aww Jake, you know I was fooling ya."

"What are all your powers?" Jake asked. "List them all." I sighed.

"Ok I can shape shift, can bring back the dead in pixel form, can cause pain like Jane, I can control fire, make mind links, make force field, I can duplicate myself or others, I can disintegrate things, I am electric, I have telekinesis, I can levitate, I can shut powers off, I can make myself or others invisible, I can manipulate the weather, I can make inanimate objects come to life, I can melt things, I can poison people, I have mind control, my possession power, I can teleport, I have the ability to heal people, I can cause illusions, and I can turn to mist." I said at human speed for Jake.

"Wow." Jake said. I nodded.

"What were you saying about making Amanda dilated?" I asked.

"Yea, I think she's about to go into labor. Bella, you're going to be the godmother." Jake smiled at me. I hugged him gently. "You have to be there for the birth." I nodded.

"Jacob, can Esme come also. She has always been a mother to me." I asked.

"Sure Bella. You've helped us out so I could return things to you." Jacob smiled. Esme ran over and hugged me. I rubbed her back.

"We'll take my car." I said. I ran upstairs and grabbed motion sickness pills for Jake. I handed them to him. "You'll need it." I smiled. "Bye everyone, I will call to check up on you later." Then we ran out to my car. Jacob got in the back while Esme and I up front. I pulled out of the drive way are forty and then once I straightened out I hit 120 mph. "Call Sam and let him know that there will be a Cullen on you land." I told Jake while I handed him my cell phone. I let them talk while I sped to La Push. Jake handed me my cell phone smiling.

"Sam is dropping the treaty." Jake smiled. "You and your family are aloud on La Push. You have done so much to help all of us this is one of our ways to pay you back." Jacob smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I turned around and hugged him.

"Bella, eyes on the road." Esme scolded. I turned back to the road and drove into La Push. I came to a stop in front of the Uley's house. I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I found Sam coming down the stairs. I took him into one huge hug.

"Can't…breathe." Sam choked out. I let go of him.

"Thank you for what you did with the treaty. It means so much to me." I said to him.

"It's the least we can do. Besides having you around did not affect us, it lowered our temperatures and the Cullens and Stones are like you so we feel safe with them." Sam smiled.

"I gotta go be there for Amanda. Is Emily going?" I asked. Sam nodded and as if on cue Emily came out of the kitchen.

"Let's go." Emily smiled. We walked outside and Esme and Jake were already at Jake's house.

"May I?" I asked Emily. She nodded and I gently picked her up and ran to Jake's. I set her on her feet. "Getting a bump there Emily. How many weeks are you?" I asked.

"Only a few." Emily smiled. We went inside with Esme and Jake. Amanda was on the bed in their room. We walked down their.

"Bells, maybe you should call Carlisle?" Jake said as he held Amanda's hand through another contraction. I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Carlisle. He picked up on the third ring.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, can you come down here to deliver the twins?" I asked at vampire speed.

"On my way." Carlisle said. We hung up.

"He's on his way." I said to everyone.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Esme asked.

"So far 45 seconds." Jacob said. I heard the Mercedes pull up and I smelled Carlisle in the house. He came into the room.

"The contractions are 45 seconds apart." Esme told Carlisle who nodded. I grabbed Amanda's hand. Carlisle checked to see how far she was dilated.

"10 centimeters. Amanda push for me." Carlisle said. Amanda pushed and screamed. "I see the crown of the head. One more push and the first baby should be out." Carlisle said. Amanda pushed one more time and I heard crying.

"You're doing a good job Manda." I said to her. Carlisle handed the baby to Esme who cleaned it up.

"I see the other baby, push Amanda." Carlisle said. Amanda gripped Jake's and mine hands and she pushed. I heard another baby crying. Carlisle handed the second baby to me and I went to clean it up. I came back in the room with Esme. "Congratulations Jacob and Amanda, you are the proud parents of a baby boy and a baby girl." Carlisle smiled at them. I had the boy in my hands. I cut his umbilical cord and wrapped him in a blue blanket after he had a diaper. I handed him to Jacob. Esme did the same but handed the girl to Amanda.

"She has your eyes." Amanda said tiredly.

"He has your nose." Jacob mused.

"What are the names?" Esme asked excitedly.

"For the boy, Jacob Samuel Black." Amanda said.

"For the girl, Isabella Faith Black" Jacob smiled at me. I broke down into dry sobs. I hugged Jake and Amanda.

"Thank you." I said softly. "Can I hold her?" I asked. Amanda released little Isabella into my arms. I held her gently. She had big brown eyes and soft black hair. "Little Isabella." I cooed to her. Isabella was not fussy in my arms. Isabella drifted to sleep. I gave her back to Amanda. "You did good." I said softly. Amanda nodded. Esme, Carlisle, and I walked back to my Volvo to give them peace. Carlisle left in his Mercedes. Esme and I drove off right after him. I am glad that Isabella was named after me. I am glad that Jacob didn't kill me. Everything was officially perfect.


	19. Horror Struck

BPOV

BPOV.

It has been three weeks since Edward and I made up. Everything has been going great. Billy and I let Charlie and Renee know I was alive. I was so happy to be with them again. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Emily are finished planning my wedding and it is today. I am so excited. I finally get to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was pulled out of my reverie by Rosalie tightening the curler around my hair. "Ow!" I yelped.

"Oh shush." Alice laughed. I sighed and shut up. A few minutes later Rosalie was done with my hair and Alice was attacking my eyes with the mascara and eye liner. I sat patiently as I could. A few seconds later she was done. "Dress time!" Alice chirped. I laughed and slipped on my dress. I turned and looked in her full length mirror. I was drop dead gorgeous. Well more gorgeous. I ran and nearly killed Alice and Rosalie in a hug. I let go of them I turned back to look in the mirror. My hair was in cascading curls down my back. I had very little make up, just some eye liner and mascara. My dress was long and cream white. It had roses going down it. My shoes where white stilettos. They had a bow on the front. The bridesmaids who are, Alice, Rosalie, Scarlet, and Heather are wearing deep blue bridesmaid dresses (**Pics on Profile). **The groomsmen are wearing black tuxes with a black vest underneath and a bowtie. The best man is Jacob and my maid of honor is Emily. I turned back around and looked at Alice. "You ready?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Billy will be pushed down the isle by Jacob then he will give you away. Come on. Let's go stand by the door." Alice smiled and dragged Rosalie and I downstairs. I poked my head out the door but Alice pulled me back. I heard the music start and Melanie and Billy Jr walked out. Then Alice walked out and Jasper met her arm and he walked her down. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Next Scarlet and Mark. Then Heather and Dustin. Finally Emily and Jacob walked down. Jacob left Emily at the bridesmaids spot and he grabbed Billy's wheelchair and pushed him down towards where I was suppose to walk out. The wedding march started and I slowly walked out into the Cullen's back yard. It was beautiful! The ground to the alter had a long blue rug, there were flowers everywhere. It was perfect.

"Bells." Billy whispered. I snapped out of my trance and linked my arm with his. Jacob was smiling and so was Billy. Charlie and Renee were in the front crying. I just then noticed that the Denali Clan was here, and some of Carlisle's old friends. The pack was sitting down too. I smiled at Embry and Quill and the rest. Then I spotted the most gorgeous thing on earth; Edward. His hair was disheveled like always, his topaz eyes gleamed with happiness. He looked stunning in a black tux. Soon we reached the alter. I kissed Billy's cheek and let him go sit by Charlie. I stepped up to the alter. Edward took my hands in his. I smiled at him. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to unit in holy matrimony the lives or dead lives of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Black." Emmett said. I would have kicked him but I decided not to. I mean, everyone here was werewolf, vampire, or a human who knew about us. "If anyone objects please do it now or forever hold your peace." Emmett said. Nobody objected.

"I do!" A strawberry blonde vampire objected; Tanya. My mother got up and walked right over to her.

"I did not fly all the way out here from Florida to hear you object bloodsucker. This is my daughter's first dead wedding! I thought I lost her forever but she is here still. I want her happy and if she does not get it; I will kill you myself. Edward doesn't love you, he never will. Now you sit down and shut your damn mouth Blondie." Renée shocked me but I smiled at her. Tanya looked just as shocked. Edward was smirking. Every vampire and werewolf besides Tanya was smiling. Renée smiled to herself and went back to her seat. "You may continue." Renée said smiling. I smiled back at her. I turned back to Edward and smiled at him. Then I made a pixel Victoria, James, Laurent, and Angela show up in the back row. Edward jumped but then smirked. Emmett started speaking and then it was time for the 'I do's.'

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Black to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and hold. Through battle and war. Till death do you part?" Emmett crack a smile at the 'till death do you part.'

"I do." Edward smiled at me. Emmett turned to me.

"And do you; Isabella Marie Black take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and hold. Through battle and war, till death do you part?" Emmett asked.

"I do." I said confidently.

"Then please slide the rings on each others fingers." We did as Emmett said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Emmett smiled. Before I knew it I was in Edward's arms, bridal style and his lips were on mine. The pack was hooting and wolf whistling while others were clapping. Edward and I didn't need air so the kiss lasted a while until Emmett pulled me out of Edward's arms. "You'll have time for that later." Emmett laughed and I punched his stomach; hard. "Oof." We all walked inside for the reception. The living room had been transformed into a dance floor. Then in the kitchen was a cake.

"Will the bride and groom please go out on the dance floor." Alice yelled above the chatter. Edward led me to the dance floor. My lullaby started to play. I glanced over at the piano and Esme was smiling and playing. I put my head on Edward's chest and sighed in contentment. We swayed to the music notes.

"This has been perfect. Thank you." I whispered then I got on my toes and kissed his lips. His soft, tender, cold lips moved with my own. I let my tongue slip out and grazed his bottom lip; asking for permission. Edward gladly granted it. I moved my tongue slowly across his bottom razor sharp teeth. I finally met his tongue with my own. He was so sweet. I braided my hands through his hair. His hands were on my waist. I didn't know when the music stopped. I was just focused on his luscious lips. I bit down gently on his bottom lip, not releasing venom. Edward did the same. I moaned against his lips. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw my horror struck parents. I gasped. Edward was slightly flushed if possible. Renée was slightly flushed as well. Charlie was full out blown red. "Um, mom, dad." I acknowledged them. Renée pulled me closer so she could whisper in my ear.

"Don't be running off and having sex. I don't want to be a grandmother." Renée chided. I gasped. Emmett was hysterical.

"Mom, vampire remember, can't have kids." I reminded Renée. Renée chuckled and then flushed.

"Sorry about that Bella." Renée apologized. I nodded and leaned into Edward's side.

"Well we originally came over here to congratulate you two. But Bella, I have other news." Charlie said sadly.

"What is it Dad?"

"Well." Charlie started off timidly. "I have Brain Cancer." Charlie sighed. I gasped.

"Daddy no." I whispered. Charlie nodded sadly. "No! I will change you! I can't lose you like this," I exclaimed.

"Bells, I don't want to die but I am afraid that it will happen. I am not sure I want to be a vampire either." I broke down in dry sobs. I sunk to the floor. Edward tried to pick me up but I put a force field around my. Edward hit it hard. He fell back on his butt. I sat there and dry sobbed. Everyone was surrounding us. Billy Jr was trying to break the force field. I teleported myself to the meadow. I lie down on the soft grass and put a force field around me. The sun came out and my skin started to make rainbows and sparkles dance around the meadow. I kept sobbing. I don't want to lose my dad. I can save him! It doesn't have to end this way. I heard a gasp and I looked up. There stood a man with a video camera, ogling me and recording.

"What are you?" The man asked. I sighed, no way getting out of this. He has footage and I can't use my powers to make myself invisible.

"A vampire." I sighed. The man didn't seem shocked at all. Just intrigued. "Now what are you doing in my forest?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh I did not know this is your forest. I am sorry. I am Stephen Duran." The man said and he flopped down next to me.

"You are not afraid that I could suck your blood at any minute?" I asked. Stephen shook his head.

"Nope. You seem nice. Why are you in a wedding gown?" Well that's obvious I thought.

"Today is my wedding." I said.

"Cold feet?"

"No my father just told me he was going to die." I snapped. Stephen looked taken aback.

"Sorry." Stephen sighed.

"It's fine." I sighed back. "Do you have a family?" I asked.

"Yeah! I am married and I have a little boy and a little girl." Stephen smiled.

"How old?"

"Eight"

"Now what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just hunting, and taking videos of the wildlife here." Stephen said.

"Oh by the way could I have the video you took of me back." I asked nicely, trying to dazzle him. It didn't work.

"No! I am going to be rich from this video." Stephen exclaimed.

"I really would appreciate it if I could have it back. I don't need the world knowing about my kind." I said in a more alluring voice.

"No way! Stop trying to seduce me." Stephen shouted.

"Give it or I take it by force." I snapped at him. Little miss nice guy is gone. Here comes boogieman Bella.

"Try me." Stephen taunted. I took down my force field and lunged at him. I felt something sharp go into me. I screamed. It was a blade.

"You little bastard." I said as I landed on my feet, clutching my side. Then he threw a dagger at my leg. It flew right into my marble skin. "Ow dammit!" I yelled. I lunged at him again but he stabbed me in my back. Damn! How is a human doing this. I snarled as I landed. No more play time. I grabbed his arm and shattered it. Stephen yelled out in pain. "That's right feel the pain." I sneered. He stabbed my stomach with the other hand. I let go of his and screamed.

"I am not going without a fight." Stephen taunted. That's it! I grabbed his neck without thinking and bit down in it. The warm blood flew into my mouth and down my throat. I drank the repulsive blood dry. I let Stephen fall to the ground. Oh my god! What have I done! I just killed a man with a family. I am a monster. I broke down and fell to the ground. I cried and cried. I sighed and got up. I dug a hole and gently lay Stephen inside. "Please dear lord forgive me for my sin. May you let Stephen rest in peace. May you watch out for him and protect him. I am sorry for my sin. In Jesus name I pray Amen." I prayed. I filled the hole and grabbed the video and slid it under my dress and into my underwear. I need to let my family see this. How could I kill a man! I am a horrible person! I am not even a person! I am a monster. I guess I better face the music. I looked down at my dress and it had blood on it. I decided to run slowly back to the house. But alas I was not that slow. I smelled everyone inside the living room. I opened the front door and stepped inside. I shut the door slowly and walked to the living room. All the eyes in the room were on me. Everyone gasped.

"Auntie Bella, your eyes are red." Billy Jr gasped.

**A/N; Dun Dun Dun! Le Gasp! Oh no! What will they do? Review please!**


	20. Everyone makes mistakes

BPOV "Auntie Bella, your eyes are red

_BPOV "Auntie Bella, your eyes are red." Billy Jr gasped._

I sighed. "Yes they are Billy." I said.

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because I killed a human." I admitted, looking down at my ruined dress. Everyone in the room gasped again.

"Bella! How could you!" Rosalie yelled.

"He was going to expose us! My powers would not work on him! I am sorry." I screamed. Renée and Charlie looked scared out of their minds, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward all had furious expressions. Jasper understood. I couldn't bring myself to look at the pack or Billy. I was too ashamed. "I am sorry." I reached up my dress and threw the tape at her. What if they hate me! I couldn't deal with that. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, knowing it would do no good. I heard the video playing. Then I heard gasps. I sat there and dry sobbed. How could I be such a monster! I hate myself. I made Victoria appear. "You." I seethed. Victoria made herself disappear. I cried out again. Nobody came to help me. I am not sure how many people will still accept me. What about Billy Jr? What will he think? Or what about Edward? I sighed but it came out as a sob. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up and there stood Jasper. I let him in and he closed the door behind him.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said quietly. "I know you're beating yourself up about this. But you did the right thing." Jasper sighed. "I had troubles with the diet also."

"I didn't have trouble with my control. The blood was disgusting. He was going to expose us. He is some kind of vampire slayer. And how did I do the right thing! I just killed a man. How is that right?" I sobbed. Jasper pulled me into his chest and I felt calm again.

"It will be alright Bells. You'll get through this." Jasper soothed.

"Thank you." I said. I got up and walked downstairs. Almost everyone left. The Uley's were still here, Jacob was here, and my coven was here and my parents. When Edward saw me he ran to me and pulled me tightly into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried into his chest, Jasper's calm going away. Edward was rubbing my back.

"It will be okay Bella. We will get through this. It happened to all of us." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded. Edward rubbed the spot were Stephen stabbed me and I winced. I unzipped my dress and looked. He gasped. "Bella, how did this happen?" Edward's fingers grazed over the sore gently.

"He attacked me several times with a knife. I think it was made out of venom." I sighed and winced again as my stomach moved. Edward moved my dress lower and looked at the gash in my stomach.

"Bella." Edward cried and he pulled me into his chest again. "Why didn't you use your powers?"

"They wouldn't work." I said. Edward pulled my dress back up and zipped it. I looked at Emily. She was scared of me. I walked slowly towards her. "Em?" I asked. Emily swallowed. "Emily, it's ok. I will never hurt you." I promised her. Emily relaxed visually. "You don't know how much I regret this. I am so sorry." I said, sinking down to the floor. Billy Jr ran over and hugged me.

"I love you Auntie Bella. That guy had it coming to him. You're not a monster. Everyone makes mistakes. I am not mad or scared of you. I love you." Billy said as he hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a gentle hug back. Emily awed at us. Sam and Jacob were smiled. I stood up and walked over to Jacob. Jake wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"It will be ok Bella." Jacob smiled as he pulled away. I nodded and looked at Rosalie. Rosalie had guilt in her eye. A second later the blonde vampire was hugging me tightly.

"Bella I am so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know. Please forgive me?" Rosalie said.

"It's ok Rose. I forgive you." I said and hugged her back. I turned to my parents and walked towards them. "I am sorry. I can understand if you disown me or hate me. I regret my actions and I am so sorry." I said to them. Charlie had never been one of affection but he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's alright Bella. You were protecting your family. I would never hate you or disown you. You're my baby girl." Charlie whispered in my ear. I sobbed into his chest. Charlie let go and Renée hugged me and said the same thing. I smiled at them. I walked back to Edward and kissed his cheek. Edward lifted me up bridal style and ran to our room. He gently threw me on the bed while he took off his tuxedo. I slid my dress down and hung it on the clothing rack next to the bed. Soon I was in my blue lingerie and he in his boxers. Edward connected our lips together and a fire spread through me. I licked his bottom lip and he parted his mouth. Our tongues danced together. Edward ripped off my bra and underwear. His fingers grazed lightly over my breasts. I moaned and arched my back into him. Edward liked that because I felt him harden.

"No time for foreplay." Edward smiled and slid out of his boxers. Soon his length was filling me. I moaned loudly. I bucked my hips; telling Edward to go faster. Edward was breathing heavily but he was going faster. I met his movements with my own. I kissed his chest. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Ed-waaaarrrddd." I moaned as I hit my orgasm; sending Edward into his. Edward slid out of me and lay down by me. I rolled onto him and I felt him harden. We were busy the rest of the night.


	21. Final goodbye

BPOV

BPOV.

I am glad I finally get my happy ending. I am glad Edward came back. If I never was changed I wouldn't have had this wonderful forgiving family. It has been 8 months since the wedding. Edward and I are still very much in love. The Stones are living with us still. They have taken our last name. Spencer and Alyssa are married. They are happy. The wolves and The Cullens are close I guess. Emily had her baby girl. She named her Isabella Elizabeth Uley. I was so touched that she used my name and Edward's mothers. Billy Jr is getting bigger. Paul found his imprint. Her name is Jackie. Jared also imprinted on a girl named Kelly. They are married and expecting a baby girl on the way. Collin imprinted on a girl named Beth in Canada. Quill and Claire are dating. Claire is 13 now. She knows about Quill and they are dating. I find it slightly weird but they are in love. Age doesn't matter. I think he might actually be a wolf someday. Something happened with Alice's visions and she can now see wolves. I think it's because of the relationship I have with them. Billy Sr is doing well. Leah and John had another boy and they named him Kyle Brent. Embry and Frannie are expecting a baby girl. Everyone is getting pregnant! Renée and Phil had a little girl also. They named her Brandi Isabella Dwyer. I was grateful for that. I love my parents dearly. Phil and Renée moved to Forks. It didn't seem like Renée to move here but she wanted my sister to have me in her life. I was grateful for that also. Charlie is the hard subject. I rarely left his side since the honeymoon. He has gotten worse with his cancer. I think today might be the day he goes to heaven. I sighed and got up out of bed. "Where are you going?" Edward pouted.

"I think today will be Charlie's last day. I am going over there." I said. I pulled on my dark washed jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my tennis shoes and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my cell phone and digital camera and put them in my pockets.

"I'll go with you." Edward said. "The whole family will." I nodded and called Jake.

"Hello?" Jake asked into the phone. I heard a soft sound of giggling from Faith.

"Hey Jake. Do you think you can get everyone in the pack at Charlie's? Today might be his last day." I said somberly.

"Sure Bella. We will all be there in about 30 minutes." Jake said.

"Thanks." I hung up and walked to Alice's room. I knocked on the door and she answered it with sad eyes. That was my confirmation about my guess. I nodded and walked downstairs. "Everyone. I call a family meeting." Soon everyone was in the living room.

"What's the meeting for Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Today is Charlie's last day. The pack, us, and my mom and going over there to spend his last day with him." I said softly. Everyone was somber. Even Emmett. None of them really had to be there for their own father's death.

"Of course Bella. We'll be ready in a minute or two." Carlisle said. I nodded and walked outside to my Volvo. I sighed and leaned against the door. I sunk to the ground and put my head in my hands. Why won't Charlie let me change him? I don't want to lose my dad. He was a rock for me when I needed him. I wish I could change his mind. I can't stand the idea of out living my own father.

"Hey." I heard Spencer's voice come from beside me. I grunted in response. "Don't worry Bella. It will get better. Charlie will be in a better place." I laughed.

"That's what everyone used to say when my grandmother died. They would tell me she went to see Jesus and that she was in a place with golden streets and lovely sights. I never really knew what to do with death." I muttered. Spencer nodded and walked to his car. I grumbled and got into my Volvo. Edward got in the passenger side and grabbed my hand. Alice and Jasper got in the back. Edward rubbed circles on my hand. I sped towards Charlie's house.

"It will be alright Bella. I can see it." Alice said. I gave her a small smile. I was pretty sure it didn't reach my eyes. I just don't know how to live without my father. I slapped my forehead and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Renée's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Bella. How are you? Today is wonderful outside." Renée said. I could almost hear her smiling.

"Mom, I have some bad news. Today is Charlie's last day. We are all going over to the house. Will you be there?" I asked softly.

"Of course. Phil and Brandi and I will be there soon." Renée said and she hung up. I shoved my phone in my pocket and pushed the car to 120 mph.

"Alice, Jasper, and I are going hunting before we come in." Edward said. I nodded. I pulled up at the old house and got out of the car. I raced up to the door and shoved it open.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah Dad, it's me." I said as I ran to the living room. Charlie was watching a game in his pajamas. He looked fine. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I feel great! Today is going to be perfect! I think I'm getting better." Charlie smiled and jumped up and grabbed my hands and spun me around the living room. We were laughing. I would always love this memory.

"I planned a party with the pack, mom, and my family." I smiled as he sat down. Charlie beamed. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of him. "Memories."

"You have a perfect memory though." Charlie laughed.

"Yes but others don't." I smiled and went to the kitchen. I started to make a veggie platter. I made a lot of food. I heard the door open and I smelled my family. "My family's here dad!" I yelled into the living room. Charlie was laughing at a joke Emmett told. I was going to miss that sound so much. I felt something warm give me a hug. I turned my head and saw Renée crying and hugging me. "Shh mom. Let him pass in peace. He feels alright. Just let this go by smoothly." I whispered into her ear. Renée nodded and wiped her tears. I gave her a small smile which she returned. I put all the food on the table and counters. I ran to the living room and saw Phil holding Brandi. I grabbed her and held her gently in my arms. She was so sweet. She looked like me and Renée. I handed her back to Phil and kissed Edward on the cheek. I smiled at him. I smelled the pack outside.

"Puppies!" Emmett cried. Rosalie hit him playfully. I smiled and opened the door. Jake gave me a hug.

"He doesn't know that he is going. Let him go in peace." I said to them. I let Jake, Jacob Jr, Faith, Amanda, Embry, Frannie, Quill, Claire, Leah, John, Mitchell, Kyle, Collin, Beth, Brady, Paul, Jackie, Jared, Kelly, Sue, Billy Sr, Sam, Emily, Billy Jr, and Elizabeth inside the house. My families were joking together. I made sandwiches and I passed them to the humans and werewolves.

"So, Charlie, how do you feel?" Sue asked.

"I feel great! Today is my day! It's perfect! I am going to get better everyone! It's so wonderful." Charlie said happily. I saw Renée hiding her face into Brandi's little stomach.

"That's good." Amanda smiled. I nodded slightly at her.

"Let's take pictures!" Alice suggested. I laughed and tossed her my camera. We took pictures of Charlie and I, Charlie, Edward, and I, Charlie, the Cullens, and I, Billy and Charlie, Jake and Charlie, The babies and Charlie, Renée and Charlie, Everyone and Charlie and a bunch more. I sighed and walked into the backyard. I leaned over the little fence. I smelled Charlie with me.

"Hi dad." I smiled at him.

"Hi kid. Whatcha doing?" Charlie leaned over the fence with me. I smiled.

"Getting some fresh air. Wolfs tend to smell." I smiled. Charlie laughed but then he started coughing badly. He leaned over the fence and coughed up a lot of blood. It smelled horrible. "Dad? Are you alright." I asked.

"Yeah, just need to lie down upstairs." Charlie said quietly. I nodded and picked him up. I carried him back inside. Everyone watched with wide eyes. I carried him upstairs and into his room. "No, my room." Charlie said. I nodded and carried him to my old room. I set him down gently on the bed.

"I'll be back with water." I smiled slightly at him and went downstairs. Edward grabbed me into his arms. "Please, Edward, let go. I need to be there for my dad." Edward nodded and understood. I turned and faced everyone. "There is blood so if you don't have control leave please."

"I will control myself." Jasper said. Spencer and the Stones nodded. I thanked them and got a small container of water. I ran back upstairs with Renée and Jacob following. I walked into the room and gave him the cup.

"This is silly. Taking care of your old man." Charlie's words slurred.

"It's fine dad." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes. I set the cup on the side table. I left the room because Billy Sr was yelling for me.

"Carry me up the stairs." Billy asked. I glared at the other vampires and rolled my eyes. I picked up his wheelchair and carried it into the room. Jake came out with me. He was crying.

"It's sad Bella. You're strong." Jake said.

"Can't cry." I muttered. Jake laughed as we walked downstairs. It was a few hours and everyone had seen him and talked to him but me. I heard he had gotten worse. He didn't speak correctly, he would shake and sob, and he would cough up blood every now and then. We hooked up something to control the urine. I sighed and walked upstairs. Renée never left the room. "Can I talk to him alone?" I asked softly. Renée and Sue nodded and left the room. I took a deep breath and walked in the room. Charlie smiled weakly at me. I smiled a small smile back. Charlie was shaking, his hair was a mess, and he had blood on his shirt. I sat on the bed next to him. "Hi daddy." Charlie smiled.

"You, not call daddy me since 4." Charlie slurred and stuttered. I nodded meekly, a ball rising in my throat.

"I love you daddy. I need you. Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you. I need you. Please don't leave. I need you. I love you daddy." I broke down in dry sobs. I hugged him softly. Charlie was crying.

"Sing angel." Charlie slurred. I nodded. I thought of a song he used to sing when I would have nightmares or would be sad. He always told me I would never forget it. I never will.

"It's such a pretty world today look at the sunshine. And every day's the same since I met you. It's such a pretty world today knowing that you're mine. And happiness is being close to you." I sang softly. "And though the rain may fall my skies will all be blue. If I look close enough the sun will come shining through. It's such a pretty world today look at the sunshine. Today and every day since I met you. It's such a pretty world today... And though the rain may fall." I finished. Charlie smiled at the song. Charlie had tears running down his face.

"You're an angel Bella. Look, your sparkling." Charlie spoke clearly. I didn't notice that the sun was shining through the window. It made my face sparkle.

"I will always be your angel daddy. I love you." I lay my head on his chest and on his heart.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan Black Cullen." Charlie said. We laid for a few moments. I listened to his heart beat and his breathing. Suddenly his chest stopped moving. I raised my head off it to look at his face. He had a big smile on it. His heart stopped. I placed my hand over his heart. I closed my eyes and breathed in one breath.

"Dear god, please keep my daddy safe in heaven. He deserves it. May you forgive him for any sins he may have committed. Please let him walk the golden streets of heaven in happiness. May you watch out for him and keep him in line and safe. Make sure he knows I will always love him for as long as I walk this earth. Keep him safe. In Jesus name I pray. Amen." I said softly and quietly. I felt a wetness roll down my cheek. I raised my hand to it and it was a venom tear. I laid my head back on his chest and cried many more tears. I sighed and got off the bed. I kissed his forehead and walked downstairs.

"Is he doing better?" Renée asked. I shook my head.

"He's gone." I whispered into the dead silence. It seemed like it was frozen for a few minutes. I had an idea and I thought of Charlie. Suddenly everyone gasped. I made a pixel Charlie appear.

"Everyone, please don't be sad that I am gone. I lived a happy life. I had done so many things I have wanted. Please don't be sad. I love you all." Charlie said. I made him disappear. Renée was crying into Phil's chest. Billy Sr and Sue were crying. All the vampires were dry sobbing. The wolves were crying. I let one more venom teat roll down my cheek. This was another milestone in my life. I would get over it eventually. This is a learning roll. I let Edward hold me in his arms and the tranquil of Charlie being happy overwhelmed me. As long as he is happy. I sighed in content and leaned against Edward. Things work out in the end.


	22. Should there be a sequel?

Do you think I should make a sequel to this story? Give me your opioion please.

If yes then what should it be about?

My plot lines for a sequel are-

My name is Billy Samuel Uley and I am 14 years old. I am a werewolf. (Basically the tell of Billy JR life around wolves, vampires, and imprinting.

Bella and Edward are finally together again. Is everything perfect at last? As you know perfection never lasts. (Basically about if The Denali clan or some other big clan was to try and kill them or something.)

The Volturi are gone so there should be no more trouble right? Wrong. The Peterson coven is back. And looking for vengence and revenge. (James Petterson, Laurent Peterson, Victoria Peterson, and Nikel Peterson. When three are gone. Nikel creates a newborn army and trains them overly and excesivly. What happens when he comes to revenge The Cullens for his brothers and sister?

Or your idea.

Tell me so I can write it soon!

Thanks!

GVE


	23. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey everyone!**

**It's GVE! I just would like to inform everybody that the sequel to Longing Out For Love is up! It is called Living on Love, you can find it on my profile! Check it out! Here's the summary:**

**It has been six years since the reunion of Edward and Bella. The Cullens and the Quileute's are one big family. Will everything stay perfect, or is there a challenge waiting ahead?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**GVE**


End file.
